Tóxico pensamiento
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Aquello que inició como una simple pregunta lo orilló a un calvario sin fin. La mente de Yashiro se quiebra a pedazos. ¿Será posible que pueda entender el concepto de humanidad en aquello que juró exterminar?
1. Extorsión

Gustaba mucho escuchar los sonidos de los huesos de sus víctimas quebrarse. Con el mínimo esfuerzo, aquél demonio podía destruir lo que deseara, no había nada que pudiera interponer su brutalidad, no había nadie que pudiera interponerse ante su bestialidad.

Odiaba a la raza humana, ver los rostros de otros competidores tanto como de la gente que albergaba su día a día le enfermaba, quería que Orochi volviera a nacer y creara un nuevo mundo, uno donde parásitos de dos patas no contaminaran el bello paisaje que un espacio terrenal les podía brindar, cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido cientos de años atrás.

Yashiro constantemente se confundía respecto a ellos cuando cierta voz empezó a molestarlo, a la gente que llegó a conocer tenían personalidades distintas, una forma de ver las cosas diferente pero, lo único que los ponía en el mismo saco era esa motivación por lograr un objetivo. Lo aprendió cuando daba conciertos en el grupo "CYS", multitudes de personas aclamaban sus nombres, juntándose grupos inimaginables. Le parecía bastante interesante la actitud de dichos seres.

A pesar de que sus destinos estaban sellados en un bajo infierno, parecía no importarles, vivían como si el mañana no existiera. En catástrofes pudo notar este actuar, individuos uniéndose ante la tragedia, sacando cuerpos de escombros, salvando a otros, siendo útiles, arriesgando sus existencias para ayudar a otros.

Ellos eran los culpables de la destrucción de la tierra, con sus guerras... sus enfermedades... crímenes... el simple hecho de que existieran los hacía culpables del deterioro del globo.

Habían cosas que el rey no comprendía, sentía cosas que no entendía. Su pecho dolía, su cabeza parecía querer estallar ante las incógnitas que le presentaba su hambre de conocimiento, tanto que llegaba el punto en el que se sofocaba, caía al suelo y apretaba su cuello para que la sensación desconocida dejara de atacarlo.

 **No podía ser compasión.**

Mataba sin tenerla, de hecho mostraba indiferencia, en algunos casos **satisfacción**.

 **No podía ser piedad.**

Mostraba poca de ella, si lo hacía era para dar finales rápidos debido a su actuar con **maldad.**

* * *

Una noche Yashiro decidió permanecer a solas, se adentró a un gran departamento: era una habitación acogedora, dejaba que la oscuridad de la noche devorara el lugar, poco se apreciaba de ella, alguno que otro mueble de madera como cajones o una pequeña mesa se alcanzaban a distinguir. Cayó abatido a su cama, pensaba en el ayer, ¿realmente hacía lo correcto? le debían mucho a Orochi, su vida, sus almas, su existir, pero, ¿era necesaria tanta masacre?.

No podía dormir, tomó una guitarra y tocó de ella, gustaba mucho de una tonada, "Tears" se llamaba. Prendió las luces de su refugio, esto para poder distinguir las cuerdas y seguir con la melodía. Se desesperaba al no conseguir respuesta, al pensar en eso fallaba. Arrojó con fiereza el objeto de madera rompiéndose al chocar contra la pared, dando origen a una grieta.

El sonido fue bastante fuerte, tanto que un vecino de un apartamento contiguo tocó repetidas veces la puerta de Yashiro, preguntando qué había ocurrido ya que era rara esa clase de actividad, más en horas muertas. Nanakase se quedó callado y esperó a que se fuera, estaba seguro que si atendía el llamado, iba a hacer que esa persona se arrepintiera hasta de haber nacido.

Una vez el sonido cesó, el japonés se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a beber algo de café, necesitaba algo caliente en la boca, creía que eso podría relajarlo. Pasaron los minutos hasta obtener su preciado líquido, comenzando por tomarlo. El sabor era dulce, le gustaba.

Daba vueltas alrededor de una mesa pensando, no sabía en qué, solo eran imágenes y palabras aleatorias, nada claro.

Quizás hacer ejercicio sería lo ideal, tal vez ir a tocar a un bar local lo era también, hacer muchas cosas podían despejar su mente o quizás empeorar la situación implantando dudas mayores y, ocasionando una pérdida de concentración considerable.

Yashiro por un momento quedó tan hundido en sus pensamientos que dejó caer la taza, acariciaba su cabeza y sonreía, le daba gracia ver los trozos de porcelana esparcidos en el suelo, así mismo también le daba cierta satisfacción ver parte del café derramado, la forma que dejó en el azulejo le recordó mucho a una mancha de sangre. Estaba ya muy acostumbrado a ella, incluso su pasado y su futuro estaban ligados a ella.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, estaba atónito ante esa imagen, sólo él sabía qué clase de maldades vagaban por su mente, los planes futuros que tendría cuando los Tesoros Sagrados pensaban que él había muerto como sus aliados y su dios.

* * *

Otro torneo podía empezar años próximos a 1997, con toda la destrucción que hubo y, de que él se haya separado de sus amigos eran impedimentos para conseguir su plan y despertar a esa deidad celestial de blancos cabellos. Su reputación quedó bastante dañada, CYS dejó de existir, pronto la gente al enterarse de quiénes fueron los integrantes y la clase de aberraciones que hicieron en ese torneo, esperaban que todo rastro de ellos desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, pasó bastante tiempo, varios meses desde aquella terrible derrota para que la gente olvidara sus nombres.

Quizás en otra vida lograría cumplir lo que su creador les encomendó. Le pedía perdón cada noche por su debilidad, ni con todo el poder de miles de hombres pudo dar a luz a quien traería un mundo mejor.

Yashiro Nanakase ya no caminaba entre las personas, sólo era un hombre sin nombre, sin identidad, sin pasado que deambulaba por ahí.

¿Realmente merecía ser libre?


	2. Tóxico pensamiento

**Esto inicialmente era un drabble, no sé por qué tengo las ganas de hacerlo una historia, complementar al personaje con esta peculiar situación, it´s weird.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a los usuarios c62, Vnixx y Ana Church por apoyar mis trabajos en este fandom, estoy bastante contento, podría sacar unas lágrimas y mostrar una gran sonrisa. Escribo esto y se me dificulta respirar, no sé por qué sucede esto jeje. Gracias, muchas gracias :3: .**

Luego de lo sucedido con Yashiro y su extraña experiencia de cómo nada volvió a ser igual, aquello que empezó por ser un "¿Es correcto?" se volvió una incógnita a la que con desesperación buscaba solución.

Por desgracia no la encontraba por ningún lado, casi nadie le conocía y él mismo decidió tener un seudónimo con el que pasar desapercibido entre las masas, por lo que pedir un consejo no era una idea fiable, aún si rezaba a Orochi o pedía señales que le impidieran actuar de esa forma tan incorrecta según su mandato, no había nada que pusiera un alto a lo que lo obligaba a pasar noches en vela.

Dejó de matar con frecuencia, algunas veces era pedido de su dios, otras para aliviar la necesidad de matar, se había vuelto adicto a ello ya que no encontraba otra forma de recibir placer, pobre gente que era atrapada en una larga noche por el rey y, no volvían a tener un mañana, el sol no brillaba para ellos, la vida ya no les sonreía. Yashiro decidía manipular sus rostros y, hacerlos ver como si estuvieran durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo cuando veía los ojos dilatados de éstos contra los suyos, como si le recriminaran algo.

No estaba de más decir que se sentía un poco mal por ellos, y cuando tenía que matar, no importaban cosas banales como la edad o el sexo, su existencia se estaba pudriendo conforme los días transcurrían.

Se veía al espejo, llegaban etapas en las que Yashiro no sabía ni siquiera quién era en realidad, si el reflejo era la proyección de su realidad o, si todo ese tiempo él permaneció del otro lado y, no era nada mas que un espectro de su verdadero yo, atrapado, copiando y siguiendo al pie de la letra todo tipo de movimientos.

Pasó por una terrible epifanía, una crisis de identidad, una avalancha de preguntas sin respuesta que empezaron a sacudir su mentalidad. Juraba que le aplastaría el cuello a ese desgraciado que perturbaba su día a día.

* * *

Cierto día mientras estaba en la calle con una guitarra tocando para los transeúntes, poniendo el estuche del instrumento en el suelo para que el dinero obtenido fuese depositado ahí, una joven mujer se acercó, sus cabellos eran largos, de un tono negro que parecía que se oscurecía en vez de brillar bajo la luz del sol, su vestimenta era aguamarina, iba bastante abrigada ya que era un clima frío. Ella se quedó parada en frente de Nanakase deleitando su oír con el cantar y la tonada de una dulce canción, le sonreía al sujeto albino.

Pasaron los minutos, Yashiro seguía tocando, no es que le molestara el tener su presencia ahí, sino que despertaba su curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ella deseaba... y si seguía estorbando, iba a enviarle a su señor a otro impuro. Finalmente se dispuso a abrir la boca.

—Algo te atrae de mí, ¿Seré yo o mi música? ¿Podrían ser ambas? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, abría los ojos fingiendo sorpresa y, miraba frente a frente a esa señorita.

—Me ha gustado cómo has tocado —Ella elogió, mirando hacia abajo y, notando que el estuche habían apenas unas monedas o unos billetes, era deprimente.

—¡Gracias! —Respondió con falsedad, disimulaba manteniendo la misma facción de "alegría". Era obvio que le incomodaba, debía controlar los deseos de tomar su cabeza y destrozarla contra la pared. Yashiro vio que entre brazos había un bebé, un pequeño niño de clara piel que yacía dormido.

—¿No es precioso? Iba de camino a una estación de policía a entregarlo —La joven mencionó, causando curiosidad en el cantante.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —Preguntó, no quería, de hecho no le importaba, fue más que nada un impulso. Se arrepintió de hacerlo, por un momento casi le decía que mejor se callara, que no le importaba y que tenía que irse, pero algo lo detuvo, incluso prestó atención.

—Sus padres tuvieron un terrible deceso, fueron víctimas de la ola de crímenes de éste asesino en serie... ¿No ves las noticias?... Y bien... el pequeño pasará su vida en un orfanato preguntándose por qué no tiene familia, eso es triste —Dio un largo suspiro, volteando a Nanakase segundos después. Él no tenía mucho que decir, sentía que él acabó con la vida de ambas personas, de hecho unos días atrás por pedidos de Orochi mató a dos, un hombre y una mujer en la profundidad de un callejón luego de secuestrarlos y darles un final no tan honorable.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos habían sido ya los que se había cargado.

—¿Sabes? Es triste, nuestra vida es tan corta, somos seres tan diminutos, tan frágiles... justo como este bebé. No sabría cómo alguien es capaz de tomar la vida de otro ser humano, de no ver las consecuencias, el rastro de dolor y sufrimiento que deja detrás. Sólo espero que tengamos una segunda oportunidad, de volver a disfrutar de estar en este mundo, de tener un mañana, de que alguien esté ahí para nosotros. Fue relajante escucharte, me gustó tu voz pero, debo irme, debo darle un destino cruel a este infante cuyos padres le fueron arrebatados sin siquiera saberlo —Ella dejó unos billetes en el estuche, diciendo adiós para darle la espalda y retirarse.

Yashiro veía la figura de esa mujer, ella se perdía entre la gente que paseaba por la misma acera, Yashiro frotó sus ojos, le dijo adiós a su día casi perfecto.

Ya no tocó su guitarra luego de perder su vista en la dirección de la filósofa, la depositó en el estuche y se retiró. Comenzaba a llover, no se apresuraba a llegar a su hogar, caminaba con tal lentitud que muchas personas decidían adelantarse porque estorbaba. Miraba al suelo, las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra éste, el sonido, la sinfonía a la muerte. Después de un tiempo llegó a su departamento sin ánimos, sólo quería acostarse en su cama, no hacer nada.

Recordaba su vida pasada, la anterior y la anterior, tantas personas, tantos momentos que lo hacían sentir bien, en ese instante se dio cuenta que le hacía feliz hacer daño, siempre fue un monstruo, un terrible ser que merecía la peor de las sentencias, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien seguir vivo pero, a la vez, como si alguien estuviera apuñalando su garganta repetidas veces sin cansancio alguno?

Yashiro sabía que si se suicidaba, si moría bajo cualquier circunstancia, reencarnaría en un cuerpo distinto, una vida diferente que, en algún punto podría recordar lo sucedido con anterioridad, pero en ese lapso, también tendría en cuenta ese "arrepentimiento", la reflexión.

¿Matar estaba bien?

¿Era correcto causar tanto daño a aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarlo?

Maldita mujer, tuvo el descaro de entrometerse en su camino, de meterle ideas que lo hacían sentir peor.

Nanakase sentía que una mano rodeaba su cuello y ejercía presión cada vez que pensaba en una "redención", quizás era Orochi quien manipulaba el ambiente para hacerlo sentir así.

Chris y Shermie habían muerto, podía recordar cómo los mataba, con sus propias manos traicionó a sus seres queridos, quizás a los únicos que realmente conocían a ese hombre de gran envergadura. Quería volver a verlos, daría lo necesario para platicar con ambos aún si sólo era un minuto, se preguntaba a veces cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas si tomaba opciones distintas, si no se hubieran sacrificado.

Nanakase recordaba haberse suicidado, sentir esa placentera nada, la oscuridad, pero de pronto despertó en ese extraño departamento de South Town, durmiendo en una cama como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero al investigar lo ocurrido en KoF 97, se dio cuenta que no era así, mucha gente había muerto durante el torneo y, entre las víctimas estaban Chris y Shermie, uno de los reporteros comentó que el "tercer terrorista" había escapado, aunque nadie sabía cómo.

Para cuando despertó, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, hubo un salto temporal, quería saber si Orochi tenía algo que ver con eso o, si se trataba de otra entidad mucho más grande que su dios, aunque esa no era tampoco una respuesta válida, nadie podía ser más grande que Orochi, entonces tuvo que ser él quien moldeó el tiempo a su antojo para la comodidad de Yashiro y, la continuación de su nacimiento.

* * *

Cayó la noche, Yashiro salió de su departamento y caminaba en silencio a través de algunos locales que apenas estaban cerrando, en un callejón se quedó parado, puso un pie encima de la pared y esperó, fumaba un cigarro llevándoselo en grandes lapsos de tiempo a la boca, no sabía por qué estar ahí, tenía la necesidad de mantenerse en una posición específica.

Una joven mujer se acercaba, tenía ropa provocativa, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero rosa, tenía su pecho descubierto dejando expuestos sus senos cubiertos por un sostén morado, pequeños shorts beige y zapatillas rosadas. Iba directo a ver a Yashiro, los movimientos afeminados y aniñados la hacían ver como si fuera una pequeña chica en el cuerpo de un adulto, dando pequeños saltos.


	3. Alas para volar

—No puedes escapar del pasado y vivir en un presente o pensar en el futuro sin él —Anunció la joven, desabrochando parte de su chaqueta dejando expuesto parte de su pecho. Así mismo parecía desvelar una incómoda sonrisa.

Yashiro estaba atónito, veía la maldad de esa mujer aún si una cantidad de cabello cubría sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡He tratado de enmendar mis errores dando sacrificios a nuestro! Hay cosas que no logro comprender de éstos humanos, cosas con las que no he estado familiarizado —En defensa alegó a la reina, ella cruzó los brazos disgustada.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? ¡Me pregunto cómo es posible que tú como rey celestial estés del lado de aquello que juramos destruir! ¡Éstos te han ablandado y te han vuelto alguien patético y débil! ¡No valen nada! ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que destruyeron el mundo que anhelamos en un pasado? Quizás debería...

Antes de que sacara su mano de uno de los bolsillos de la prenda en el torso, Nanakase fue veloz y rodeó el cuello de la mujer luego de embestirla. No le costó mucho ponerse en cierta posición que le facilitara el ejercer más presión con sus manos.

—¡Disfruta de tu libertad, traidor! ¡Cuando Orochi vuelva a la vida, serás el primero de los millones de incompetentes que serán masacrados! —Acto seguido dijo palabras en un idioma olvidado.

Tras recibir el destello de una luz brillante, luego de pestañear y ver el escenario, resultaba que no era Shermie, sino una joven mujer que luchaba por recobrar el aire que le fue arrebatado. Si le ayudaba estaría en severos problemas, incluso posiblemente lo relacionarían con crímenes en el pasado. Huyó, se alejó del callejón pidiendo el perdón de una desconocida.

Podía jurar que escuchaba las carcajadas de la pelirroja a la lejanía de la oscuridad en las estrechas calles.

* * *

Regresó a su departamento, quería destruir las paredes del edificio, hacer que se derrumbara importando poco la gente que se encontrara dentro, liberar la tensión de su cuerpo pero su consciencia fue muy cruel, pues lo obligó a inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces para controlar su ira, que su poder no se volviera en contra suya ni de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Por la desesperación, cayó de rodillas, tomaba sus cabellos con fiereza y pedía respuesta a por qué se negó a matar, por qué esa necesidad se volvía una espada con dos filos. Pedía perdón a su dios por su inminente debilidad, por temerle incluso a su propia aliada y no romperle el cuello otra vez cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Un ave entró revoloteando por una ventana e impactó contra la pared dentro de la sala donde estaba el rey, era bastante apreciable su chillar. Nanakase encendió la luz y al ver al indefenso animal emplumado se sintió algo culpable ya que en parte tuvo algo que ver en dar origen a ese accidente. La forma en que ésta se arrastraba por el suelo, le parecía curioso ver cómo incluso trataba de volar pero su propio peso era el peor enemigo.

Lo tomó con sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero marrones, parecía asustado el inquilino, trataba de escapar pero le fue difícil. Mientras lo llevaba en manos, por un momento su piel se volvió más oscura, llegando al punto de ser moreno. Pensó en aplastarlo o con sus dedos girar su cabeza a tal grado que se escuchara el sonido de una rama quebrarse, sin embargo lo mantuvo a salvo, acercándolo a su pecho.

Se supone que Orochi apreciaba la vida de seres como ellos, el mundo perfecto no podía ser llamado así cuando éstos carecían, parecía importar más una vida animal que una humana, no se le podía culpar, fue la creencia con la que fue creado.

Depositó el ave encima de una cama bien tendida, el animal se sentía libre de ir a un lugar a otro entre las cobijas, a Yashiro le recordó a una mascota que tuvo en su pasado, Tatsuuru se hacía llamar: era un halcón que había fallecido por su avanzada edad, pudo sentir empatía con su compañero herido, por lo que el cuidado a animales como las aves era algo habitual y, un conocimiento que pudo comprender muy bien.

No deseaba que una vida estuviese bajo su poder, sin embargo era un deber, no podía simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte o peor: tomarlo y lanzarlo del edificio con un ala afectada. Aún si su mente era invadida por pensamientos extraños, permaneció calmado.

* * *

Se quitó la camisa, revelando su torso marcado por su gran musculatura, el calor parecía matarlo. Abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que tenía a un lado de su cama y puso su chaqueta ahí, la metió de tal forma que parecía una pequeña cama. Al analizar la herida del pajarito, parecido a un pequeño mosquitero común, quería brindarle apoyo y hacer un esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

Vio que tenía sangrado, tomó de un cajón unos hisopos y agua desinfectada, procedió a tratar la herida con la intención de no provocar un daño incluso peor. No supo cómo fue que terminó de matar personas al azar a cuidar un pajarito cuya vida dependía de él.

Cuando su halcón resultaba herido de gravedad, recordaba que tenía que aplicar un vendaje, con él no sería la excepción.

Se veía muy llamativo, como "agradecimiento" el alado dio un ligero canto, permaneciendo en un mismo lugar sin poder moverse, al parecer no podía... o no deseaba siquiera hacerlo.

Quería dormir, se sentía mal no haber terminado su cigarrillo, aunque algo contento ya que si hubiera permanecido más tiempo en ese callejón, quizás su compañero pudo tener un destino diferente, y uno donde la vida no le sonriera.

Se preguntaba por qué la francesa se presentó de esa forma, se supone que ella estaba sellada en un bajo mundo, esto junto con Chris y los emisarios de Orochi. El dios debió de estar decepcionado por usar su energía en liberar a alguien que no lo merecía, alguien que se dejó ablandar en un mundo que no fue para él.

—Y dime, ¿crees que Shermie volverá? —Preguntó al emplumado, por una extraña razón éste dejó de cantar y miró a los ojos a Yashiro, como si realmente hubiese entendido su pregunta y le estuviera respondiendo con la mirada. Esos puntos negros decían más que la lengua humana.

Pasó saliva, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta del curioso personaje. Pero no sólo por él, ráfagas de viento abrieron sus ventanas, tomó al ave para protegerle de cualquier daño y, al ver que el aire comenzaba a materializarse, pudo saber bien de qué clase de no invitado se trataba.

—¿Por qué te niegas a cumplir con el mandato? ¿Te ha cegado tanto los sentimientos de los mortales que te has vuelto uno de ellos? —Preguntó el sacerdote, teniendo en manos un libro de piel desgastada en la portada y contraportada.

—El hecho de que mate con menos frecuencia no quiere decir que me he vuelto uno de ellos, si yo quisiera...

—Hazlo, ¡Quiero que lo hagas! ¡Vamos! Activa volcanes, destruye lo que esté a tu paso, mata a cuanto imbécil se te cruce por tu camino. ¿Qué te ha vuelto tan estúpido? ¿Qué te obliga a que ya no mates con placer como solías en tus anteriores vidas? —Pregunto Goenitz alzando su mano para tratar de invocar un tornado y, que el edificio se viniera abajo.

Trató de detenerlo, quiso darle un potente golpe a puño cerrado y mandarlo a volar por los cielos, pero no fue rápido, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse, lo único que pudo ver fue a Goenitz sonreír al ver su caída, junto a los cientos de escombros una vez llegaba al suelo.

 **Notas del autor.**

 **Sí, Yashiro se supone que es una persona bastante cruel tanto en su normalidad como en su estado como rey, sin embargo estoy tratando de hacer cambios respecto a esa característica de él. Creo que verlo contener sus fuerzas al inhalar y exhalar en sus poses de victoria fue un error mío al creer que era el único que podía controlar sus impulsos, igual quién sabe, hay tantas características de Nanakase.**

 **Acabo de terminar KoF 97 con el New Face Team, y sí, ver cómo se suicidan me partió mi corazón, pero creo que lo que más me llamó la atención fue la determinación con la que Yashiro se motivó a matar a sus compañeros y suicidarse. En el capítulo he dicho por qué no está muerto y de cómo regresó.**

 **Creo que Yashiro tiene bastante potencial como personaje, es una lástima que se vea poco de él únicamente en sus diálogos de victoria o sus poses, desconozco si hay mangas o algún tipo de serie oficial que nos muestre una faceta de él, sería increíble verlo en otros lugares que no sea el torneo.**

 **Lo he dicho antes, quiero hacer cosas nuevas con personajes nuevos, en este caso no vi mejor idea que hacer un "plot" sobre un personaje que: pasó de odiar a la humanidad y ser un cabrón frío sin corazón a alguien confundido respecto a lo que quiere, no, no me estoy metiendo aquí, simplemente fue un pensamiento que ahora se está convirtiendo en 1000 palabras por capítulo.**

 **¡Vnixx! Sí, atinaste, era Shermie. Al principio la escena sería distinta, iba a ser una mujer cualquiera que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Yashiro y ser asesinada en el lugar por un "descontrol" sobre sí mismo, incluso iba a dejar la manipulación corporal como un "pero" en la búsqueda de Yashiro por la redención, sin embargo a último momento la idea fue desechada ya que planeo usar el "Disturbio de sangre" para otra cosa más.**

 **¿Por qué la cambié, aparte?**

 **Quería hacerle ver al personaje que estaba siendo acechado, sus aliados le estaban dando caza y, harían cualquier cosa para quitarle los rastros de humanidad a alguien que apenas está teniendo sensaciones con las que nunca tuvo contacto en su vida pasada, supongo él tuvo otras vidas ¿no?, con eso de que de la nada se enteró que era un "rey celestial" y se armó tremendo revoltijo en el torneo... no se me hace extraño que haya algo más.**

 **Con esto concluyo de momento si hay un mañana para mí.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **ouso**


	4. Loca fantasía

Permaneció bastante tiempo recobrando fuerzas tras la caída, podía salir de ahí de un salto si así lo deseaba, sin embargo se vería extraño ver a un superviviente de esa pequeña catástrofe llamando la atención de ese modo y, quizás hasta lo tomarían como el culpable, no era la primera vez que alguien malo hacía cosas malas y estaba en el lugar de los incidentes, sólo para apreciar la escena que había creado.

Su espalda dolía, podía imaginarse parte de su carne desprenderse al rozar con el cemento. Tras caer desde un décimo piso lo único que pudo ver alrededor fueron escombros, había un olor bastante curioso que apestaba el ambiente al punto de hacerlo pestilente y desagradable, como a sangre, a muerte. Trataba de escapar de la pila de basura en la que se encontró atrapado, con cuidado trataba de escalar algunos inmuebles para llegar a la luz de la luna que iluminaba parte de su camino en medio de la oscuridad. Una vez llegó, el exterior era incluso más deprimente.

Ya veía las sirenas blancas y rojas, incluso distintas patrullas que empezaron a aparecer alrededor de los edificios contiguos, acordonaron el área poniendo distintas cintas o bloqueando calles contiguas con distintos automóviles, no querían que nada ni nadie saliera de la zona.

Tosía bastante, no podía mantenerse de pie, su cabello no era lo único blanco en él, había sangre brotando de su pecho, si no fuera por su resistencia física quizás hubiera muerto una vez tocaba el suelo.

Miró a su amigo emplumado.

No respiraba.

No se movía.

No abría los ojos.

Pero Yashiro sí.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada, le costaba mucho recobrar aire. Su cuerpo mojado por el sudor era un mal presagio, todo dolía, incluso una acción tan simple como levantarse era impedida por el dolor.

De algún modo sentía que su cuerpo era quemado, como si estuviera en contacto con el fuego.

Primero intentó tranquilizarse, mirando a su alrededor verificando que todo estuviera en orden y no fuera una alocada fantasía -con excepción de distintas grietas en las paredes, esto por sus constantes ataques de ira-.

Movió un brazo, después una pierna y al final su torso dispuesto a luchar con dicha pesadilla.

Volteó a su izquierda dirigiendo la mirada al ave que yacía durmiendo acurrucada en una parte específica de su chaqueta roja. Miró hacia adelante y vio que tenía un espejo largo, de aquellos que suelen mostrar el reflejo entero del individuo de los pies a la cabeza y, se dio cuenta de algo curioso que quizás llegaba a ser despistado de ello o en su caso lo negaba.

Con su cabello blanco, el torso desnudo, sus pantalones blancos y zapatos curiosamente marrones se parecía bastante a Orochi según la forma que decidió tener una vez emergió del cuerpo de Chris. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que, era probable que esa deidad si tenía la oportunidad de ser liberada tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

No sabía a quién acudir, ¿Sería bueno pedir ayuda a los integrantes de los clanes cuya misión era exterminar todo rastro de Orochi en la faz de la tierra? ¿O acaso implorar la asistencia de aquél que perturbó su sueño?... Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la aparición de pensamientos extraños en él, no importaba cuanto rezara, si pedía la asistencia de su creador, éste nunca le respondía.

Con Goenitz haciendo esa clase de aparición, le quedó bastante claro que su misión era asesinarlo, el hombre en sus cuarentas no iba a tomar la vida de su compañero por placer puro, seguro su propio dios también le había traicionado al ver que se estaba volviendo débil, que esa parte bondadosa y amable estaba tomando terreno.

Lo tenía claro, su hogar ya no era seguro y posiblemente ningún otro lugar también, debía dejar todas las comodidades y darse a la búsqueda de "Chizuru Kagura", algo dentro de sí le decía que podía ser la clave para aliviar sus males. Además, era la única persona que podía comprender esa terrible situación en la que estaba envuelto, habían algunas dudas que invadían su mente si llegaba a encontrarse con ella.

¿Habría rencor por la muerte de Maki, su hermana gemela?

¿Estaría dispuesta a ayudar a una causa perdida?

¿Lo traicionaría como venganza por haber matado a su otra mitad?

Sólo el tiempo y sus acciones decidirían qué tan grave y cuál sería su destino.

* * *

Se tomó su tiempo para recapacitar, pensar bien qué iba a hacer o decir. Tuvo que viajar a un aeropuerto lejos de South Town para obtener un boleto de viaje a Japón, sabía que Kagura vivía en dicho país y, nada ni nadie podría hacerla salir a no ser que se tratara de un evento importante. En unos días estaría disponible el vuelo, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para poder organizarse.

Preparó lo necesario, tomó una gran bolsa de longitud horizontal color verde para cargar con lo necesario dentro, llevó dinero suficiente como para poder aguantar todo un viaje desde los Estados Unidos hasta Japón, lo que había juntado quería usarlo para darse lujos propios, pero esas ideas simplemente desaparecieron cuando su vida y la de otros más estaba en riesgo.

Antes de irse compró algo de comida para él y para la pequeña ave, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo esperando que la inanición tomara sus vidas.

Ingirió bastantes fideos, si le ponían a elegir entre las feas, deformes y moradas berenjenas que tanto odiaba y los calientes, delgados y atractivos fideos, era obvio que con su mano iba a aplastar al primero y comer el segundo.

Las odiaba. Si por él fuera todas ellas hubieran dejado de existir.

Una vez satisfecho, una idea cruzó por su mente: ¿Cómo iba a llevarse al ave?, tenía una jaula, pero el solo hecho de dejarlo en un lugar donde claramente podía sufrir daños carcomía su pensar, igual ¿Qué podría pasar?, lo puso con cuidado dentro de una limpia guarida protegida por líneas de metal. Quería viajar en un avión, pero a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento, de aquellos que suelen tener las personas y las hacen decir: "Soy el siguiente" o "Esto o esto va a suceder", una premonición.

Leyó una vez en un libro de psicología que las cosas se materializan, los pensamientos se vuelven una realidad. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Durante los días consiguientes despertaba por las noches en una habitación en la que habían cajas con regalías por un suelo polvoriento, muebles sin usar que no cabían en su sala y cuatro paredes que no habían sido tocadas, todas pintadas de blanco. En el periodo de sonambulismo, con su sangre escribía en las paredes palabras extrañas que parecían no tener sentido, incluso empezó poco a poco a dibujar un círculo con ocho caminos distintos, simulando ser los Reyes Celestiales, cada uno destinado a un mismo encuentro.

Nanakase despertaba desconcertado por lo que había hecho, por eso decidió dejar esa habitación excluida de cualquier persona que pudiera entrar: cerrándola con una llave.

Finalmente el día del vuelo llegó, salió por la puerta del departamento y bajó piso a piso por las escaleras, no le incomodaba hacer esa clase de ejercicios. Tomó un taxi al esperar en la esquina de una calle y se dirigió al aeropuerto, tardó bastante considerando que necesitaba salir de la ciudad para llegar a otra que disponía de mejores recursos y, contaba con el beneficio de las areolíneas. En el camino el cielo se entristeció y empezó a descender su gemir en pequeñas gotas de agua, las nubes se volvieron grises, los **relámpagos** impactaban contra el suelo con fiereza, pobre de aquél que se encontrara debajo de uno.

De todo el globo, Yashiro sabía que Chizuru estaría en su tierra natal, no tendría pérdida, no se había anunciado ningún torneo futuro, todavía había muchos destrozos por reparar, con lo brutal que era...

Se replanteó la forma en que se presentaría ante Yata, las cosas que le iba a decir, quizás el arrodillarse ante ella e implorar era una opción, exigir una segunda, torturarla o asesinarla en caso extremo.

Tenía a su lado al compañero que no paraba de cantar, quizás se sentía bien, o una manera de llamar la atención de Nanakase.

* * *

Llegó, habían bastantes personas, unas formadas en hileras pasando los puntos de control de inspección, otros cientos sentadas esperando su destino final. Le impacientaba un poco ver a muchos mocosos malcriados correr por las instalaciones, algunos iban y le sacaban la lengua o le miraban feo, quería soltarles una bofetada y darles forma a sus hocicos, el sonido de miles de celulares sonando a la par, gente hablando o la voz de alguna azafata que estaba anunciando vuelos próximos a través de un micrófono hacían que se desesperara.

Entre toda es multitud finalmente vio un asiento vacío, mismo que aprovechó para descansar sus pies después de estar parado por un prolongado periodo de tiempo y llevar una pesada bolsa con equipaje, pensaba quedarse un tiempo.

Sacó su móvil, eliminaba algunas fotos de la galería, entre ellas distintas tomadas en un estudio de música, durante esa actividad no podía comprender por qué su rostro era el único que no estaba borroso en ellas, las caras de Chris y Shermie parecía que tomaron vida y, cada vez que Yashiro volteaba o movía las imágenes, las pupilas de éstos hacían lo mismo para entrar en contacto con el hombre cabello de nieve.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que era verdad y no una alucinación, las pupilas de hecho se movían, sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para que parpadearan y sus bocas se abrieran.

Una hora pasó, otra más y una siguiente también, se estaba impacientando un poco. A veces cruzaba los brazos y miraba al azar a otras personas, no paraba de mover su pie poniendo una pierna encima de otra repetidas veces, hacía una mueca de disgusto al ver lo mucho que se estaba tardando.

Miró a través de los ventanales algo muy curioso: El cielo no estaba oscuro, de hecho era completamente azul con un radiante sol en el cielo, no había relámpagos, no había lluvia, no había algo que diera de qué preocuparse a las aerolíneas.

Cuando al fin era el momento de tomar su vuelo, al llegar a la zona de inspección y los oficiales al ver tan curioso animal y el comportamiento nervioso de Yashiro, les pareció extraño, pidieron hablar con él por un momento, al ser el último de la fila y presentar conductas ciertamente sospechosas, lo llevaron a una sala aparte.

Quería controlar sus impulsos de entrar por la fuerza al avión, de hacerles daño a personas que sólo hacían su trabajo ya que sólo eso retrasaría su propósito.

Una vez dentro, inspeccionaron sus pertenencias, viendo que solamente llevaba algo de ropa, comida para aves o bocadillos para el viaje. El aroma que desprendía Yashiro era bastante llamativo, muy dulce, se creía que quizás era un aromático o una droga que se disimulara muy bien en olores agradables, sin embargo no había nada adentro de él, ni siquiera los rayos-x pudieron identificar de dónde provenía, quizás su preocupación - o desesperación - se manifestaba de esa forma.

Cayó al suelo, no sólo él, sino los oficiales que lo acompañaban también, el avión no tenía alas para volar.

Una desgracia que aquellos que estaban adentro tampoco.

Se estrelló apenas habían pasado unos segundos de estar en el aire luego de un minucioso protocolo.

Las llamas consumían a la bestia metálica en el horizonte lejos de la pista, el cielo volvió a llorar. Se distinguían a unas cuantas personas saliendo despavoridas del mismo, otras eran consumidas por el fuego cuando distintos gases se mezclaban: haciéndolos arder.

Miró a través de unas cámaras lo que sucedía.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que ser un espectador de un escenario del cual sería víctima.

El avión no podía volar.

El ave no podía volar.

Yashiro no podía volar.

Eso le salvó la vida.

 **Nota del autor**

 **Vnixx uwu, espero tener ese instinto algún día :D. De hecho durante todo el fic he dejado distintas pistas de personajes que irán apareciendo de forma recurrente, en este caso Shermie digamos que es un "detonante" en la travesía de Yashiro, ella junto con Chris y los otros seis tendrán que hacer muchas cosas para despertar a Orochi, aún si eso implica quitar la vida de aquellos que estén en medio o, en su caso, regresar del bajo mundo al que fueron sellados.**

 **El ave es como una "representación" espiritual de Yashiro, alguien sumamente herido por sus actos -Como las alas rotas- que busca sanar con ayuda de terceros sus males -Chizuru-. Es como una ironía que estoy tratando de presentar, además, creo que las aves le van bien a alguien como él 7u7 (U know what i mean).**

 **A mí también me gustaría ver más del husbando sin camisa alv, pero lo único que consigo referente a eso es porno poco elaborado en foros de internet, si supieras los mangas o fics enfermizos que he visto al punto de causarme risa o cerrar la página y borrar el historial... creo que mejor lo dejamos así, con esa chaqueta dejando ver parte de su torso 7u7.**

 **#PrayForPajarito**

 **#PajaritoMustLive**

 **Yashiro debe sufrir, se ve más husbandeable, a mí no me engaña, esa sonrisa de su versión maligna en los combates de 2002 no me engaña 6u9 (?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C62: Ay, siento bonito ver tu reviú :3, creo que por esto decidiré actualizar quizás cada día -o cada dos- porque estoy lleno con un montón de inspiración y, cuando se va, no me es difícil buscar "Orochi Yashiro" en google y dirigirme a imágenes para sacarla otra vez.**

 **La malvada mujer y el niño son reflejos, en un futuro explicaré el a qué me refiero con esto, aunque con reflejo podrías hacerte una idea.**

 **Al principio iba a hacerlo, pero siempre me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, complementar lo que no hice en un capítulo con el siguiente, y el siguiente y así. Últimamente estoy utilizando las líneas para separar escenas ya que, al releer mis trabajos me di cuenta lo importantes que son.**

 **Quiero darle peros a Nanakase, MUCHOS peros en su pequeña aventura, de darse cuenta lo nocivo que es para las personas y, que por obra propia o no, la gente pagará por actos que nunca cometieron y que directamente tienen que ver con él.**

 **Referente a los capítulos, seguramente sean bastantes, algunos quizás drabbles y otros de larga duración, tengo tantas ideas que quiero usar a Yashiro como mi sujeto de pruebas, tanta es mi obsesión que he empezado a practicar con él algunos combos, me gusta elegir como oponente a Kensou en modo práctica :vm ¿eso está mal?**

 **Lofiu~~~**


	5. Un agente privado

Miraba atónito a la escena, sonreía al ver lo que había sucedido, aunque cierta parte de él lo hacía sentirse un poco mal por la gente que estaría dentro. ¿Acaso alguien no quería que buscara respuestas?

Pasaron las horas, las ambulancias y distintos tipos de patrullas empezaron a rodear el área, habían bastantes personas dentro del monstruo aéreo, una a una iban siendo sacadas en bolsas negras encima de camillas, subidas más tarde a varias camionetas con obvios destinos a la morgue.

Cargó la jaula y la bolsa para dejar el escenario la pequeña habitación. Tragó saliva y negaba con la cabeza lo acontecido, pareciéndole increíble.

Cuando Yashiro iba a abandonar el aeropuerto algunas horas después, dos policías interceptaron su salida, pidiéndole que le acompañaran a la estación para hacerle una serie de preguntas acerca de su relación con el vuelo. Habían sospechado por la forma en que lo detuvieron, su comportamiento y el simple hecho de reír un poco al momento del choque. Queriendo que las cosas no dieran un giro peor, accedió, siendo esposado y llevado a la parte trasera de una patrulla. Se mantenía callado durante el viaje, era ya de noche, la neblina se presentó como una aliada más en ese trágico día junto a la lluvia que hizo su aparición estelar, quizás se comparaba con los sentimientos de las personas antes del impacto o, de sus familiares siendo notificados.

La única compañía positiva era esa ave, misma que permanecía enjaulada con un ala rota.

Su estómago dolía, hubo una fuerte pesadez en él, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Intentaba buscar en su mente la palabra correcta de dicho sentimiento, de lo mal que puede llegar a sentirse una persona poniéndose en los zapatos de otros.

No la encontró.

Siguió sumergido en los pensamientos humanos, por una parte sentía que pensar así era parcialmente correcto, ¿Era necesario tomar la vida de inocentes? pero, por otra se repetía que no tenía ningún otro propósito que aquél: Servir a Orochi para la destrucción de seres desleales o como entre ellos se llamaban: "Inhumanos". Ambas acciones tenían sus pros y sus contras, unas llevaban a un destino más trágico, otras al dolor interminable mientras que poco era lo rescatable de ahí.

¿No podría entrar en la misma categoría los actos de quien claramente fue el autor del impacto: Shermie e inclusive Goenitz? Estaba claro que alguno de los dos usó sus habilidades para causar ese terrible escenario, un avión no le podía hacer frente a cosas que los humanos de la actualidad no sabían que existían o, en su caso, una mayoría olvidó.

Llegaron a un departamento de policía, una vez ahí bajaron a Yashiro para conducirlo a través de distintos pasillos, todos tenían casilleros grises en paredes marrones, el suelo estaba sucio, parecía que nadie había limpiado en un tiempo los azulejos, era de esperarse considerando los cientos de personas que entraban y salían a diario.

Lo metieron a una pequeña sala, había solamente una mesa de metal gris y, dos sillas. Una para el sospechoso y otra para el policía que le interrogaría.

Entró en escena una simpática mujer, tenía en manos un vaso con café y a su lado un perro de gran tamaño, éste le ladró a Nanakase en cuanto lo vio. Ella dio un saludo mientras miraba a la cara al sujeto del cual tenía vagos recuerdos.

—¿Gustas café? —La joven y bella chica preguntó, reveló una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A veces sus rubios cabellos descendían de su cabeza para tapar sus ojos, con un movimiento delicado los volvía a acomodar detrás de sus orejas.

—Me gusta la idea, sin embargo, como podrás ver, estoy esposado —Respondió, ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Cierto, cierto. Estúpida de mí —Mientras decía eso, se quitó una chamarra verde pistache, a pesar de ser muy acogedora atraía mucho el calor, ocasionando que tuviera problemas con el mismo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí de todos modos? —Preguntó, llegando al punto.

—Yashiro... Yashiro. Pediste un vuelo para ese avión específico según tus registros, y, por lo que vemos, no subiste a él y curiosamente éste terminó explotando por los aires. ¿Esperabas que te detuvieran para tener un pretexto? porque puedo decirte con gusto que no funcionó —Mary se puso seria, una mirada penetrante revelaba a través de sus ojos, no estaba de buen humor. —Mucha gente murió, y quiero saber por qué no subiste. ¿Los mataste?

—¡No! ¡Juro por Orochi que no tengo nada que ver con eso! —Alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención de dos oficiales que estaban mirando a través de una gran ventana.

—Orochi... tengo entendido que ése monstruo quería destruir a la humanidad y, no iba acompañado... ¿Verdad? —

—Soy culpable de lo acontecido durante el terrible torneo de 1997, soy culpable de muchas cosas pero, no sería capaz de matar a toda esa cantidad de gente, no después de lo mucho que he... —En defensa respondió, miraba directo a los ojos a Blue con determinación.

—Estabas muerto, tu cuerpo fue encontrado junto al de otras dos personas más. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú con el derecho de caminar entre los vivos? La morgue incluso dictó que todo rastro tuyo había desaparecido —Decepcionada y a la vez sorprendida hizo mención.

—Necesito volver a mi tierra: Japón, a la ciudad de Tokio. Creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarme a atrapar al culpable de este desastre. Orochi me dio el resto de sus fuerzas en volver a un cuerpo para continuar con su mandato, pero me he negado.

—Si no supiera por fuentes cercanas de qué y quién hablas, diría que estás loco, que algo le pasa a esa cabeza tuya, sin embargo... ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil así sin más? Podrías engañar a la humanidad, no sé, hacer distintas cosas para poner a todos en riesgo. No confío en ti.

—Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero ¿Qué debo hacer para que me crean? Podría matarlos a todos ustedes en este preciso momento, sus estúpidas armas no se comparan en lo absoluto del aprendizaje del pasado. Podría hacer muchas cosas pero, estoy aquí, sin impulso alguno de hacer lo incorrecto —

—¿Estás amenazando a representantes de la ley? ¿Sabes lo que estaremos dispuestos a hacer con tal de detenerte a ti y a todos tus asquerosos esbirros? —Golpeó con ambas palmas la mesa. Estaba bastante enojada con el comentario.

—No entiendes. ¿Sabes? como Rey en el pasado nunca entendía en lo absoluto a ustedes los humanos. Estaba tan cegado por un sentimiento de odio desconsiderado hacia aquellos que no habían hecho nada contra mí, fui creado para tener esa absurda mentalidad. Existo para matar, existo para hacer sufrir a las personas y que el mundo gire alrededor de seres como nosotros pero, entonces entendí algunos aspectos de tu raza que me hicieron dudar de lo que he hecho —Yashiro comentó sin apartar la vista.

—Bonito discurso, ¿Estás usándolo como defensa? ¿Ves a ése perro sentado ahí con la lengua afuera, babeando? Él puede convencer ladrando, más de lo que tú haces hablando —Se bufó, cruzó los brazos, incluso pensó que su mascota podría decir mejores cosas.

—No es así —Respondió mirando al suelo —Si me detienes aquí por mucho tiempo, todos ustedes sufrirán. La gente ya no tendrá un anhelado mañana, habrá un acontecimiento peor que la guerra. ¿Acaso quieres dejar que miles de niños pierdan a sus padres o viceversa? ¿Un mundo donde los humanos ya no existan? si ese es el caso, anda, enciérrame, ya veremos para entonces quién de los dos es el verdadero monstruo —Lo de los padres pareció dolerle un poco, considerando su relación con su papá y, ¿Si decía la verdad? Todo sería su culpa, aunque también... si lo dejaba ir, podría estar mintiendo y hacer lo que narró o algo peor.

Mary salió de la sala de interrogatorios, llegó a una solución "rápida".

—Discúlpame un momento —Salió de la habitación, ahí habían otros dos oficiales bastante confundidos con la conversación, no tenían idea de lo que ambos hablaban, aunque estaban seguros que Nanakase tenía algo que ver con el desastre del avión.

Ella con su labia comenzó a hablar y, dar una pequeña solución al conflicto, además, no tenían pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo, las fuertes corrientes de aire y el mal funcionamiento del interior del avión eran dos peros en el encarcelamiento de Yashiro, un informe que les fue entregado hablaba por sí solo.

—Envíen a éste a ponerle un ojo encima, y lleven a éste otro por si las cosas se salen de control. Pongan alertas en TODA Japón si un hombre con las características del sospechoso comienza a crear disturbios. Mátenlo, un disparo en la cabeza y finiquitó. No tengan piedad alguna contra él si hay actividades anormales en la ciudad. —Ordenó, entró poco después: —Algo que dijiste me ha hecho entrar en confusión respecto a ésto. Te llevaremos a tu destino en un vuelo privado ya que logramos comprender la clase de situación en la que nos encontramos todos ahora mismo —Había una mentira en sus palabras. Nunca dijo que lo mantendrían bajo observación.

Yashiro no expresaba palabra alguna, sonrió, había un brillo en sus ojos bastante llamativo. Lo sacaron de la sala de interrogatorios para llevarlo al mismo coche patrulla, seguido fue transportado a un área restringida de South Town para tomar un vuelo privado en helicóptero. Seguía teniendo esposas, no iban a arriesgarse a quitárselas y que se diera a la fuga.

Aún así Mary sabía que esos círculos de metal no lo detendrían, luego de lo vivido en el año 97 entendió distintos conceptos, muchos que su propia raza jamás comprendería.

Su amiga ave también lo acompañó. Cuando estaba en los aires, podía mirar a través de una ventana un cielo negro pintado con pequeñas estrellas blancas. Recordó que en el pasado hubo un monte al cual subió para apreciar la vista al cielo, quizás estaba en sus últimos días en esa vida, quizás se había suicidado, habían cosas que no podía comprender de él mismo.

Se puso a cantar, lejos de expresar con el sonido algo típico de CYS, fue una balada americana que había oído tiempo atrás. Seguía un ritmo muy bueno, el tono era perfecto, contrastando con la noche, el ambiente frío y, extrañas sensaciones. Mientras cantaba, algo parecido a una gota de agua descendía de su ojo derecho, no podía ser agua, podía ser líquida, pero era bastante salada. Lo mismo hacía Mary junto con el piloto y dos agentes armados detrás de Nanakase.

Con Blue era entendible, la canción que su acompañante cantaba era una que le recordaba a un turbio pasado, especialmente porque era algo que solía escuchar con su padre. No quería recordar en el pasado, de hecho habían sucesos que perturbaban su mente por días, por eso disgustaba bastante reflexionarlo, darse cuenta de cosas que pudo hacer pero, el orgullo, el tiempo o el destino impidieron que ciertas cosas pasaran.

Trataba de no mostrarse frágil, de un momento a otro cayó a los hombros de Yashiro, estando dormida. Era tanta la pesadez, le debilitó escuchar su voz. Juraba que se sentía con energía suficiente para soportar el vuelo. No quería apartarse, gustaba del olor dulce de Nanakase, podía tenerlo todo el día a su lado.

No quería dormir así.

No era correcto, pero lo hizo.

 **Vnixx :3**

 **Sip, aunque esta vez fue dos días después... creo (?**

 **Lo que daría por ver un modelo de personaje de Yashiro así, creo que él se hubiera visto mejor en el papel, pero como nos salieron con lo de "Mitir cin ini sinrisi inicinti" de Chris, no tenemos de otra que aguantarnos :(.**

 **Con lo de los relámpagos me refería más a Shermie, aunque claro, también hice cierta insinuación a Goenitz.**

 **No quería que pareciera tanto a "Destino Final" con lo del avión y el superviviente y la estación de policía, sólo que no pude ver otra cosa mejor que éste "cliché" de la estación de policía, mi mente estuvo ocupada pensando en la escuela que unas ideas se iban y otras venían.**

 **Apoyo el extraño ship Yashiro x Chizuru: Yashuru. No sé, im mentally ill :v.**

 **Tengo hambre.**

 **Soy una papa.**


	6. Redención

Pasó bastante tiempo para que pudieran llegar a tierras lejanas, Yashiro no había pegado una pestaña, no era de extrañarse ya que no era humano al cien por cien, algunas necesidades básicas no lo afectaban del todo, aunque le era complicado ya que estar dentro de un cuerpo era como una pequeña "prisión", fueron tan crueles en darle una vida dentro de una cosa deforme terrenal en vez de ir por ahí vagando como una entidad.

Veía curioso a Mary, de cómo la había acomodado en los asientos para que pudiera descansar con más tranquilidad y, tuviera una agradable vista de esa temeraria joven en un estado tan frágil. Miró a las ventanas y se dio cuenta que ya estaban por llegar, notaba una gran carretera, no había nadie, parecía que habían aterrizado en la entrada de una ciudad fantasma.

Ryan se despertó y con el paso de los segundos, organizó sus pensamientos y se dispuso a hablar con el Hakkesshu.

—Hemos llegado, esperamos que hagas lo correcto en tu travesía... y gracias por tu gesto, lamento si tienes dolor de espalda por dejarme ocupar los dos asientos —Dio una despedida extendiendo las manos, se volteó, dando la espalda a Yashiro. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Las dudas sólo llevaban a más dudas, aún así Tokio estaba atenta ante la llegada de Yashiro.

* * *

Caminó unos cuantos minutos luego de ver cómo el helicóptero despegaba y se perdía en el horizonte, Yashiro no sabía en dónde empezar a buscar, por lo que se guió por sus instintos y se fue al lado de la carretera que creía conveniente. En el camino empezó a cantar, cuando miró a su amiga ave, ésta hacía sonidos extraños, parecía morder la pequeña reja de su jaula.

Nanakase se hincó y abrió la pequeña puertecilla, pensó que la condición del emplumado ser seguía siendo igual que la de la noche en que le encontró, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Inesperadamente el ave que llevaba comenzó a cantar, el tono era distinto de lo usual.

Trataba de liberarse de la mano de Yashiro.

Volaba.

El albino en un intento de seguirla se perdió en medio de los barrios luego de salir de la autopista despejada, aunque se cansara tenía aún esa motivación por tenerla en sus manos otra vez. Llegó a pasar a través de calles repletas de puestos ambulantes, incluso empujaba a algunas personas que se entrometían en su camino, parecía que se daban cuenta de su llegada y se ponían en medio a propósito.

Era molesto.

Por eso no le importaba si se estampaban contra otros puestos o si caían contra el suelo y se quebraban algo.

—Bastardos —

* * *

El ave abandonaba las calles y se dirigió a una extraña zona boscosa, era bastante curioso ver que en un punto habían casas preciosas con decoraciones llamativas, pisos de piedra y un aire urbano, pero del otro lado solo era la entrada a un posible laberinto. No importaba, la necesidad de seguirla se hacía cada vez más grande.

El sentimiento de que algo horrible estaba por suceder también.

Yashiro por infortunio cayó cuando corría, tropezó con una roca que no había visto y perdió a su compañera. Estando en el suelo sentía el hormigueo de su piel abriéndose, justo como en su sueño. Resignado dio media vuelta, le dolía caminar, al parecer no podía hacerlo con normalidad, su brazo chocó contra una piedra y el tobillo se rasgó con el sucio suelo marrón, sangraba.

Al ver que no había calle alguna, que no había señales de urbanización un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Al alejarse de la zona adentrándose a un camino que ni siquiera él conocía, escuchó otra vez el cantar del ave, Yashiro poseía un muy buen oído, pudo diferir entre tantos lugares y, saber en donde ella se encontraba.

No corría, se guiaba por el sonido, caminaba con tranquilidad a pesar de que podía sentir que entre las copas de los árboles, entre los arbustos y debajo del suelo alguien le pegaba una penetrante mirada, incluso se imaginó el rostro de un hombre entrecerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa, como si se deleitara con el ambiente. El clima no estaba de su lado pues empezó a llover, en un intento por protegerse aceleró el paso hasta el origen del sonido que le motivaba. Al poco tiempo llegó a lo que era un pequeño templo, una puerta lo esperaba abriéndose al sentir su presencia.

¿Por qué un lugar tan bien cuidado estaba en medio de la nada? ¿Acaso era mejor construir en realidades alternativas?

Nanakase entró adolorido, sus ropas no eran lo único rojo que salía de él. Con su mano derecha cubría la herida de su brazo izquierdo, ejercía presión para frenar un poco el sangrado, subía su pantalón para dejar expuesta la herida, ardía mucho que la mezclilla blanca tocara su abertura, llegando a serle doloroso e imposible caminar bien. Nunca había sentido esa debilidad, su cuerpo literalmente tenía rasguños con objetos que cortaban la piel como papel.

Una joven mujer estaba sentada en un cómodo suelo de madera cubierto por una alfombra roja, tenía un dragón dorado con unas manchas moradas y anaranjadas simulando ser dos flamas saliendo de su nariz, en el centro. Servía algo de té caliente, con una tetera hacía movimientos delicados para verter el líquido, evitando que se derramara gota alguna.

Tarareaba una canción sin abrir la boca.

—¿Quién es aquél que pisa suelo fértil? —La dama con una vestimenta blanca casi en su totalidad se dirigió al Hakkesshu. No estaba deseosa de mirarlo, aunque sabía de su llegada tiempo antes.

—Pido tu ayuda por mi redención —Respondió, se debilitaba, no era normal, alguien lo provocaba.

—¿Qué redención puede tener un cruel asesino sin igual como tú, aquél que odia a la humanidad? ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que se pone del lado de la muerte despreciando la vida? —Alzó un poco la voz, se llevó a la boca la pequeña taza negra y bebió, no le importaba en lo absoluto ver y escuchar cómo el otro sufría.

—Aquella que me permita redimirme de mi actuar. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Finalmente los he comprendido y me liberé de las vendas que omiten ver la realidad! —Mencionó Nanakase, extendiendo los brazos para aclarar su punto, su vista se hacía más borrosa.

Sin embargo ella... ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Yashiro puso ambas rodillas contra el suelo, sus piernas flaqueaban, estaba cansado.

—No hago esto porque las fuerzas están siendo arrebatadas de mi cuerpo, lo hago para pedir tu perdón por todo lo que YO he hecho — Una luz morada rodeaba a Nanakase, era un círculo de tonos bastante claros, como si estuviera en medio de una invocación. —¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Chizuru actuó ante las palabras de alguien afligido, de su cadera colgaba una gran falda roja, salían algunas plumas de ave alrededor de las muñecas, incluso sacó un bastón bastante atractivo a la vista, con el palo rojo y cubierto por plumas largas parecido a una banderilla. Yata se acercaba con lentitud.

Con cada paso las llamas que rodeaban al rey parecían perder color, al estar en frente de él alzó tan curioso objeto y dictó palabras en un idioma olvidado. La piel de Yashiro se volvió oscura, perdía el control de su cuerpo. Sólo veía luces blancas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, los dientes eran colmillos, el cabello descuidado y la sangre era negra.

Luego de que terminara de conjurar, Chizuru se apartó, Yashiro sólo pudo pararse y gritar lo más fuerte que podía al cielo, mismo que decidió enojarse haciendo que lloviera con increíbles relámpagos y corrientes de aire azotando los árboles. Se cerraron las puertas del templo, ella arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de Nanakase al interior del inmueble.

* * *

En su sueño tuvo una visión del pasado, de uno muy lejano hace cientos de años. Vio el momento exacto donde accedió jurarle eterna lealtad a Orochi, no importaba las veces que tuviera que morir al estar atrapado en un cuerpo humano, siempre entre todas las vidas que tuviera que pasar, sería fiel a aquél que juró una palabra de honor. También veía a todas esas personas que asesinó, no importaba sexo, edad ni nacionalidad, todos eran masacrados por el mismo objetivo.

Incluso recordó a Yuki, la joven chica que iba a asesinar pero fue detenido a tiempo. Se sentía mal por tratar de quitarle la vida a una niña que no iba a tener en sus manos los placeres de la vida o de ser mujer, lo mismo pasó con las otras siete que no tuvieron un destino tan favorecedor.

No entendía cómo fue posible que sintiera placer.

No entendía cómo fue posible que sintiera una inmensa felicidad al manchar sus manos con sangre que no era suya.

No entendía cómo pudo acceder a un trato cuando era un humano como cualquier otro.

Entonces entendió que siempre asesinó a su raza por los deseos de alguien igualmente cegado por un anhelo prohibido.

Pasó por un trance, no sabía quién era o qué era. Sólo quería volver a tener una vida normal, que su papel como un Rey del pasado no afectara su futuro... pero entonces se dio cuenta que sería algo imposible, algo con lo que tendría que vivir para siempre.

Abrió los ojos, le costaba bastante mantenerlos así, pues quería dormir un poco más.


	7. Irrealidad

—Despierta, hombre maldito. No todos los días tengo a un terrible como tú en mis aposentos —Chizuru comentó mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Nanakase, tenía entre manos un plato de fideos.

— **No todos los días tengo a una...** —Omitió la palabra que seguía ya que notó cómo Kagura abría los ojos, ´veía algo distinto en su mirada, parecía que sus ojos se dilataron y mostraban un lado de ella que nadie conocía. Por un momento pareció verla tomar un cuchillo y asestarlo a su pecho.

—¿Una qué? —Sonrió, ejercía cierta presión contra el pequeño plato, casi lo rompía.

—Yo no he dicho nada... ¿eh? —Contestó bastante confundido, le causaba incomodidad la manera en que Chizuru se le quedaba viendo, parecía una estatua, incluso sonrió.

—Sí... he preparado algo de fideo, mis espejos mostraron que es lo que más gustas ingerir, aquí tienes —Con pequeños pasos se acercaba al joven Rey, le entregaba en sus manos un plato blanco con el alimento preferido de Nanakase.

—Gracias, es bastante amable de tu parte —Sonrió, con unos palillos de madera agarraba las tiras y las comía, dejaba que los fideos permanecieran por cierto tiempo en su boca, esto para saborearlos bien y, disfrutar de ellos.

—Veo que fragmentos de tu verdadero ser permanecen en ti. ¿Tanto gustas matar?

— **Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso —** Sonrió mientras seguía comiendo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

—¿Con quién estoy hablando en este momento? —Preguntó asombrada, parecía temblar al ver que Yashiro se paró de la cama sin dificultad, parecía disfrutar del momento.

— **Con quien en esta vida se llamó "Yashiro", algo le hiciste a mi alma, desgraciada, la dividiste en dos partes y ahora sufro, quiero poner mis manos en tu precioso cuello, comerte enterita... pero dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso, ¿no? —** El hombre de gran musculatura cayó rendido ante los brazos de la joven mujer, parecía que tuvo un colapso... Chizuru con temor acarició su rostro, trataba de despertarlo, aún respiraba.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición, finalmente Nanakase empezó a balbucear, pasaron unos segundos para que despertara y, el tono marrón de sus ojos volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Y mis fideos? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Entrecerraba los ojos, se sentía cansado.

Chizuru trataba de encontrar respuestas a lo acontecido, trató de no tocar el tema, creía que quizás el detonante fueron las palabras, como una clase de hipnosis.

—¿Recuerdas aquella mujer que encontraste en la calle? La dama que se acercó a ti mientras tocabas la guitarra y, tenías apenas unas cuantas monedas en el estuche —Sonrió, seguía acariciando el cabello de Yashiro.

—Claro, implantó muchas dudas respecto a mi identidad, ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Siento mucho si te hice sufrir, quería ver tu reacción y, si había algo de humanidad en ti... aunque fuese un poco.

—A veces creo que yo no soy yo, sólo una herramienta para un propósito mucho más oscuro. ¿Por qué te interesaste? —Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama, volvió a ver el plato de fideos, tomándolo para proceder a comer de ellos.

—Hubo algo especial en ti. Noté que la ausencia de tus amigos comenzó a afectarte, seamos sinceros, si te suicidaste una vez, no me sería extraño que lo hicieras una segunda. Sólo estás aquí por tu dios, mientras ellos yacen privados de la libertad que tú gozas —Fue directa, aunque no mencionó con exactitud el por qué de su actuar. Quizás tenía otras intenciones.

— **Está claro que fuimos el sacrificio, es algo que tú no entenderías —** Los cambios repentinos en su cuerpo comenzaron a brotar, siendo la coloración de su piel uno de ellos.

—¿Sacrificio al igual que todas esas personas que han matado? ¿Prefieres vivir un terrible bucle en vez de seguir adelante y revelarte? —Comentó Chizuru al Rey Celestial, él la miraba emanando esa sádica sonrisa.

— **No importa lo mucho que te cuente motivos, haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestro señor, aún si eso implica la muerte o vivir apresados**

—No tiene por qué ser así. ¿Enviar a la mujer que siempre amaste de forma incondicional a atarte por el hecho de matar con menos frecuencia? ¿Qué clase de padre obliga a sus hijos a matarse entre ellos? —Se mostró a la defensiva, debía aprovechar el momento de tener a un ser tan destructivo pero a la vez tan pasivo a su lado.

— **Para... él tiene un plan, no hay nada que puedas hacer para destruir lo que hemos hecho cientos de años atrás, Kagura —**

—¿Crees que Shermie se sintió contenta al saber que no regresaste con ella y rompiste esa promesa de amor que tanto juraste cuando su respiración cesó?

— **¡Ella no te incumbe ni mis promesas tampoco!**

 **—** ¡Tiene mucho que ver Yashiro! ¿Hasta cuándo sabrás que esa parte bondadosa y gentil que hay en ti tiene la razón?... estoy segura que no eres tan malo como haces ver a otros, todo este tiempo han sido planes de un ser maldito que te ha contaminado

— **¿Puedes no mencionarla? Vuelve a llamarla y te juro que te reunirás con tu hermana por acción mía. No te comprendo Kagura, somos entidades diferentes, pensamos de una manera desigual... No soy una prenda que puedes lavar y quitarle la suciedad, no funciona así**

 **—** He curado los males que molestaban tu cuerpo, esa parte tuya que aún quiere seguir viva... el ave, no la mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad, fue un acto de piedad que ninguno de los siete reyes demostró, ¡No te escudes con excusas estúpidas y te hagas el malo! Cuando sepas que tu señor te ha traicionado...

— **Si lo hace, cosa que DUDO en su totalidad, me arrodillaré ante ti, pero mientras sucede, seguiré despotricando, maldiciendo de tu clan, tus antepasados y tus descendientes, perra.**

 **—** Sé que hay un hombre bueno ahí, uno que sería incapaz de volver a cometer otra atrocidad, y no me refiero a tu otra mitad, me refiero a ti... muchas cosas me han dejado claro que tu puesto como rey y tus actos viles son una fachada —

— **Si lo quieres encontrar, búscalo, no me importan mucho tus acciones, estás sola, sin el preciado miembro del clan Yasakani y con su eterna rivalidad con los Kusanagi, dudo que pueda un Yata hacer algo por sí mismo.**

Yashiro volvió a colapsar, en esa ocasión ya no se encontraba en la morada de Chizuru, sino en la propia, ¿Había sido todo un sueño?, no recordaba mucho, sólo a esa joven mujer hablando sola, a ella y el delicioso plato de fideos... Pensó un momento y se enteró que no había ido a verla en lo absoluto, se había quedado dormido como de costumbre.

Se levantó de la cama algo cansado, trató de buscar a su amiga ave, sin embargo no hubo éxito pues había desaparecido.

No había encontrado tampoco la jaula... ni el boleto de avión... su cabeza dio vueltas.

Quizás ni siquiera ella tenía respuestas, sería bastante absurdo hacer un viaje entre países para encontrarla, ella no tenía la solución...

Quizás ése hombre de azul apariencia lo ayudaría.


	8. Domador domado

—Preséntate —Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su cama, cruzando sus manos acomodando los codos sobre las rodillas, pensando. —Sé que te escondes por ahí y gustas verme.

—Arruinándolo todo... como siempre, ¿No te cansas? —Dijo Goenitz, apareciendo luego de que una corriente de cálido aire irrumpiera en la habitación.

—Nosotros... No quiero ser malo, quiero tener una vida común como la de toda ésta gente... pero él... digo... yo, yo no quiero ser feliz en un modo distinto —Se mostró triste, miraba desilusionado el suelo, sus ojos rojos estaban vacíos, despedían una gran pesadez. El Viento Violento se acercó dando pasos ligeros, sonreía, parecía comprender lo que su amigo rey estaba atravesando.

—Sentimientos humanos, me dan asco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído ante ellos con afán de investigación. ¿Qué tanto aqueja tus días, amado aliado? —Preguntó mientras prestaba atención a las páginas de su preciado libro de cuero desgastado. Sacó unos anteojos para poder apreciar mejor la lectura.

— **Ésta mujer nos ha dividido... no puedo evitar sentir lástima por mí mismo, verme de ésta forma tan débil... tan solo... Explícame, ¿Qué puedo hacer para dar un balance a esta existencia? —** El Hakkesshu respiró hondo, cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Pasar por una dura crisis es una terrible experiencia. Eres todavía muy joven para comprender tu verdadero rol —Dejó de leer y se enfocó en su compañero caído.

—Queremos una vida, una parte de mí pide matar, sentir en mis manos y en mi cuerpo el éxtasis al asesinar, de la adrenalina del acto pero otra... otra desea volver a ver a sus amigos y, recuperar la vida que le fue arrebatada.. —Suspiró, incluso la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

—Vamos Yashiro, ¿Qué quieres salvar de gente podrida y hueca cómo aquella? Bien, he de decir que no todos los humanos son de ésta forma tan primitiva y efímera, pero verte de éste modo... ¿Por individuos que no darían nada si estuvieras en riesgo?... ambos sabemos que nada ha cambiado en cientos de años, vida tras vida hemos visto de lo que son capaces y de las atrocidades que cometen sin remordimiento —Se sentó a su lado, fijó un espacio determinado de la cama y, se dispuso a conversar. Hablaba de una forma delicada, parecía importarle.

— **Lo entiendo, nacimos para servir a Orochi, sin importar el costo, lograríamos nuestro cometido. No importaba la gente a masacrar... las ciudades y naciones a separar... pero todo ha sido en vano. ¿No es así?... ¿De qué sirve que me disponga a causar alguna catástrofe si nuestro señor no va a regresar?... creo que esa parte "humilde" que habitó en mí comenzó a darme una perspectiva diferente de las cosas —** Hacía una mueca de decepción, tapaba su rostro, la luz del sol le molestaba. Goenitz movió las manos y cerró las cortinas, el sitio se veía un poco más apacible para el Rey Celestial, incluso se veía acogedor.

—¿No pensarás traicionarnos, verdad? Porque si lo haces.. —Se acercó a Yashiro, el joven hombre quedó debajo del cuerpo del sacerdote quien ganó terreno —Si lo haces... no dudaré en rajarte el cuello, la traición se paga con muerte, **lo sabes** —Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, iba en serio, lo que más odiaba eran personas que tiraban la toalla.

— **No soy imbécil, mucha gente cree que por tener este rol soy incapaz de sentir, que estoy hueco y que soy una marioneta pero... Shermie... ella... ¿Por qué Orochi decidió castigarme decidiendo atacar su bello reflejo?**

 **—** Ella yace esperando que la liberes, imagina un mundo nuevo, uno en el que haya equilibrio, no más guerras, enfermedades y desamor, odio o apatía...

—Pero nosotros no seremos parte de él... ¿Qué lograremos una vez hayamos completado nuestro mayor objetivo?... sé que los ciclos están condenados a ser eso, a repetirse una y otra vez... matarnos entre nosotros... no sé cómo mi dios puede llamarme "hijo" en el momento en el que maté a mis hermanos...

—Él puede perdonar tus acciones, es una pena que ni con sus sacrificios pudieran dar suficiente energía para derrotar a esos malnacidos... enfócate en completar nuestro mandato, mira en el futuro, incluso podrías hacerte con una nueva identidad y, reunir energía, ser la moneda de dos caras que necesitamos —Sonrió el sacerdote, apartó la mirada para dirigir su vista al techo.

— **Él no quiere eso... y es tan cabrón que me obliga a compartir parte de su creencia, digamos que no deseo formar parte de ésto... no ahora, busqué respuestas y encontré preguntas. ¿A qué has venido? Cuéntame tus intenciones, Viento Violento.**

—Venía a ofrecerte mis puntos de por qué no debes darnos la espalda, pero veo que es inútil... ahora estás cegado, entraste en un estado de confusión mayor del que creí, eres una amenaza —El padre puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yashiro, ejercía presión contra ellas: trataba de matarlo, sabía las consecuencias de mantenerlo vivo. —Debes morir... sólo presentas un problema y, me haré cargo de ello.

Nanakase logró liberarse asestando un potente golpe a puño cerrado a la cara del hombre nacido en Berna, no paró de golpearlo, sentía que en ese instante eran ellos dos o Goenitz, definitivamente la aventura del japonés no terminaría esa trágica tarde. Un fuerte ardor invadió su cuerpo, le faltaba el aire, parecía que estaba sufriendo un fallo en su corazón, algo andaba mal.

Finalmente luego de que su vista se nublara y todo se volviera oscuro, Yashiro despertó, sudaba bastante, se sentía muy cansado, como si ese sueño fuera una realidad, o algo que acabara de suceder. Vio que entre sus manos estaba ese libro maldito... no entendía por qué estaba bajo su posesión dicho objeto, distintas dudas surgieron en su mente.

Por el momento se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro en ningún lugar.

Y no podría confiar en nadie de igual modo.

Estaba condenado a repetir un bucle de dolor continuo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: ¡Hola c62! Me encuentro bien, agradezco mucho que preguntes, siento boneto uwu. Juro que creía que habían notas de autor en esos dos capítulos, espero esto no haya creado algún malentendido.**

 **Yo aprecio mucho a mis lectores, se me haría incluso una grosería no responderles, usualmente lo hago en las historias con notas de autor, raras veces por privado ya que el servicio de mensajería de FF es un asco.**

 **Respecto a lo de los cambios radicales, si te consuela, esos encuentros sí sucedieron, sin embargo encuentro más interesante cómo Yashiro reaccionaría si se entera que quizás lo que vivió nunca fue verdad o una mentira o una realidad irreal.**

 **Debía haber ruptura de la cuarta pared sí o sí, más por parte del husbando Goenitz alv, es agradable cómo podemos coexistir a pesar de que las realidades entre el autor y el personaje sean distintas. Qué bueno que podemos hacerlo de vez en cuando, no abusar de éste mágico poder que se nos ha otorgado.**

 **Tengo pensado en hacer del papel de Mary algo más resaltado, vendrá una pequeña sorpresa que tenga que ver con la adorable señorita de rubio cabello.**

 **Sí, esos eran Goenitz y Shermie, quienes constantemente molestan a Yashiro o en su caso gustan verlo porque se les hace atractivo la clase de males que suelen ocurrirle. Prometo que algún día Yashiro será tomado con mis garras pero con amor.**

 **Durante esta conversación, se creó un nuevo ship en mi mente: GoeShiro: GOEnitz y YaSHIRO, nunca he visto material de éstos dos juntos. Por el número de letras empleadas, ya te darás cuenta quién es el uke y quién es el seme.**

 **Espero leer más Billy x Yamazaki, mis deseos de encontrar algo bello en esta comunidad se han hecho realidad, loviu.**


	9. Vivir en la sombra

No hacía falta seguir escapando, tampoco vivir bajo una sombra ni mucho menos mostrarse débil ante a aquellos a los que consideró como sus amigos. No lo eran, habían sido asesinados en el terrible torneo del año 1997, las memorias incontables de ellos grabando en el estudio de música, dando conciertos en grandes auditorios y trazos de una vida como humanos estaban enterrados bajo tierra.

Ellos se habían ido... nada podría hacerlos regresar y vivir una vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

No era como si se tratara de una historia sobre alguien que deseaba darles un destino diferente.

Yashiro se sentó a la orilla de un arroyo, miraba curioso lo que el agua se llevaba, a veces eran algunos peces, otras hojas o rocas. Entrar en contacto con la naturaleza lo hacía sentir vivo, como si volviera a ser parte de ésta.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando desde la lejanía en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, sonreía de forma enfermiza como siempre solía hacerlo. Estaba deseoso de tomar su cabeza contra el agua y ahogarlo, de ver su cuerpo luchando por seguir vivo, sabiendo que tendría un destino peor. Parecía un niño que buscaba curioso, de aquellos pobres que se perdían en medio de la nada y jamás eran encontrados.

Con pasos ligeros se acercó, el tronar de las ramas y las hojas alertaron a Yashiro quien se sorprendió de volverlo a ver, era notoria una facción de desprecio, se posicionó en forma de pelea, preparándose para lo peor.

— **¿No te cansas de seguirnos? Intentaste matarnos** —El Rey Celestial comentó enfadado, no había motivo alguno para aquél intento de homicidio, lo catalogó como el acto de una mente perturbada, aquella que teme que sus planes no salgan como desea.

—Quería tener frente a mis ojos al hombre que se cegó por una especie. Además, necesito que me des de vuelta mi libro —Ligeras corrientes de aire se avecinaban, parecía que tenían vida propia y, lo seguían a todos lados. Yashiro miró al cielo, a la luna llena y las estrellas, estaba tentado a lanzar el primer golpe, pero sabía que sería inútil.

—¿Ves esa pequeña corriente de agua? Se acabó de llevar tu libro hace unos minutos, deberías largarte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —Decidió que no ganaba nada luchando contra un fantasma, se lo replanteó, dio media vuelta y trató de irse.

No pudo.

—He estudiado a ésta gentuza que con la que tanto te has encariñado, bastardo. Mi dios, NUESTRO señor me ha encomendado dicha tarea —Anunció el sacerdote, desgarró el aire y apareció frente a Yashiro como solía presentarse con ciertos individuos.

—¿En serio? ¿El Señor Goenitz poniendo de su preciado tiempo en algo como eso? No sé si sea la definición perfecta de hipocresía.

—Calla, imbécil. Puedo comprender en cierta forma tus sentimientos hacia éstas... "cosas", sin embargo aún sigues presentando un peligro a la causa por la cual existimos.

— **Lárgate de aquí antes de que te dé la paliza de tu vida —** Amenazó el hombre de la tierra seca, lo único que buscaba era paz, tiempo para sí mismo, no los comentarios de un hombre cuya mente estaba podrida, quizás más que la suya.

—Debo decir que éstos individuos son interesantes, podría contarte con gusto lo que he vivido todos estos días, veinticuatro horas, cada minuto tratando de encontrar los motivos de por qué tu cuerpo se niega a lo establecido —Señaló el sujeto de vestimentas azules, Yashiro miraba al suelo, negaba con la cabeza, incluso sonreía ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sólo déjanos vivir lo que resta de esta vida a solas, tu dios tomó a mis amigos, a mi familia, se cargó mis motivos y me cegó por bastante tiempo, por favor, sólo vete —Estaba cansado incluso para pelear, se mostraba indiferente a muchas cosas, tanto sufrió como para serle de mero objetivo la resurrección de un dios que seguro lo mataría una vez naciera otra vez.

—Te volviste tan débil, tan estúpido... Apuesto que Shermie se siente decepcionada de que fue asesinada por ti y, tú, idiota, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cumplir algo que ella quería, incluso si se llevaba la vida en ello —A medida que lo decía, se iba acercando al joven Nanakase. Yashiro sonreía, cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios, por instinto, quizás liberar algo de ira, soltó un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Goenitz, El Viento Violento tenía una de las mejillas de color rojo, miraba a la derecha, hacia el pasto verde de un frondoso campo.

Él de igual forma sonreía.

—Serás hijo de perra... —En un ataque, Goenitz derribó a Yashiro con sólo tocarle el pecho, no iba a dejar que éste se retorciera de dolor, lo tomó de sus blancos cabellos y lo dirigió hacia la orilla del gran arroyo, puso su cabeza contra la superficie y, en un movimiento brusco, su pie sobre la nuca del joven. Goenitz planeaba ahogarlo, le gustaba ver cómo Yashiro peleaba por su vida, hacía movimientos con su cuerpo tratando de liberarse pero era inútil.

Cuando la vista de Nanakase se volvía oscura.

Cuando el sonido se desvanecía.

Cuando las fuerzas se agotaban.

El sonido de un disparo resonó.

Goenitz miró asombrado a una joven mujer rubia sosteniendo una pistola de alto calibre, iba acompañada de un perro y, se podía apreciar el sonido de distintas sirenas, patrullas que iban a su posición.

—¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza y póngase de rodillas! ¡Están bajo arresto por asesinato serial! —Ella alzó la voz, gritaba, casi lloraba por tenerlos en frente, por lograr algo muy grande.

Yashiro trataba de tomar bocanadas de aire, escupió parte del agua sucia, sus ojos estaban rojos debido a la presión. Cuando se levantó, la chica sin dudarlo disparó a una de las piernas y al estómago, estaba fastidiada de mostrarse piadosa con aquellos que no lo merecían.

—¡He dicho que están bajo arresto! —Volvió a accionar la pistola, pero la bala desapareció en medio de la nada. Goenitz tomó al malherido Yashiro y, lo desvaneció en medio de la nada.

Ella no pudo creer lo que vio.

Los atraparía.

Juró por su padre y toda esa gente que así sería.


	10. Una misión sin completar

No entendía muy bien por qué Orochi le encargó investigar el estado mental de la humanidad, creía que quizás podía hacer un análisis de cómo atacarlos en un futuro próximo o ver lo tan jodidos que estaban como para eliminarlos sin compasión alguna.

Los espiaba de dos modos: Su espíritu pasaba desapercibido entre muchos lugares, nadie parecía notar su presencia. Gustaba vigilar con tranquilidad lo que hacían las personas, de cómo trataban su alrededor y las interacciones que había entre ellos. Para el sacerdote no era otra cosa mas que una pérdida de tiempo, todos eran la misma porquería sólo que de un color diferente.

Vio en su recorrido a gente borracha, constantes peleas entre varios individuos, algunos sacando sus teléfonos celulares para grabar lo que acontecía. se preguntaba si ellos disfrutaban ver a los suyos hacerse daño, no los bajó de sádicos. Él podía serlo también, pero nacido en épocas distantes con una mentalidad inusual... era obvio que tendría esa clase de pensamientos y acciones.

Visitó distintos lugares que podrían ser un fuerte punto de interés.

Estaba harto de siempre vigilar a individuos con una edad mayor, entre decrépitos ancianos cascarrabias hasta adultos que parecían no estar agradecidos de estar vivos. Quería ver la vida desde otro punto de vista: La de un infante.

Fue a un parque de atracciones, sabía que ahí era obvio que habría una gran cantidad de criaturas de bajo tamaño. Al flotar por el aire buscando alguien interesante, sus oídos fueron violados por el sonido de distintos juegos o atracciones, los gritos de otras personas o de gente en puestos ambulantes vendiendo algo.

No encontró lo que buscaba, en su caso todos los niños a los que alcanzó a ver los catalogó como "Pequeños bastardos", no paraban de quejarse, de llorar o revelarse contra sus padres llegando incluso a golpearlos o escupirles en la cara. No podía creer que esa clase de bestias estaban creando los humanos, tenía otro motivo para más que gustoso liberar a Orochi para destruir a sus enemigos.

Recordó que de pequeño nunca fue así, siempre le apasionaba la literatura, el gusto por permanecer en soledad disfrutando del paisaje, la naturaleza y áreas donde podía ser el dueño. Crear pequeñas ráfagas de viento sin saberlo. Nunca aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para arruinar la vida de los demás.

A cualquier lugar al que se dirigía sólo veía motivos para odiar a los humanos una y otra y otra y otra vez. ¿Acaso lo estarían castigando con convivir con aquellos a los que despreció desde que supo de su verdadera identidad?

Caminaba por los parques cuando sólo habían pocas personas, se materializaba para entablar conversaciones con ellas -Si es que éstas no lo miraban mal o de plano huían o evadían cualquier tipo de contacto-. Quería investigar por partes, Tal vez ni siquiera fue buena idea comenzar por la población más joven, quizás debía irse con gente que estuviera en la mitad de la experiencia e inexperiencia. Iba con adultos jóvenes, personas que no pasaban de los treinta.

Gustaba mucho que la conversación fuese con una persona dispuesta a platicar, a abrirse un poco ante un desconocido. Los temas variaban, desde religión a política, las costumbres y creencias de las comunidades, la forma de ver la vida.

Empezaba a hacerlo con regularidad, era un experimento social que parecía dar frutos. El desprecio a la gente a pesar de no cambiar, se mantenía menos latente como lo fue en su primera vez. No había frontera que le impidiera estar libre por el mundo de los mortales y solamente hablar con ellos. No iban a ser tan obvias sus verdaderas intenciones, guardaba su túnica, dejando que sólo unos pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color cubrieran su cuerpo. Vio que por su apariencia algunas personas decidían no acercársele o cuando lograba entablar una conversación con un humano, éste preguntaba que si iba a compartir su religión, que mejor se lo guardara ya que no les interesaba o de plano creían en otra cosa.

Con asco decía que "estaba bien", le pedía perdón a Orochi por sus palabras y su insolencia.

Aprendió algunas cosas de los humanos, como lo fue que para lograr algo se necesitaba tener buen cuerpo o buena cara, algunas veces podían ser descarados y liberaban por accidente o con total intención sus sentimientos, dándole bastantes piropos al sacerdote que no vestía de aguamarina. Le daba gracia cómo pocos se mantenían optimistas, diciendo parte de su pasado, ya sea por la enfermedad, la apatía o el desamor, hacían cualquier cosa para mantener una sonrisa a las personas.

Se perdía, a veces quedaba tan atraído por la poesía que ciertos individuos expresaban que llegaba a quedarse atónito, se enamoraba de las palabras, la forma en que ellos las utilizaban para darles vida, expresar cómo se sentían sin la necesidad de recurrir a algo violento o a los lazos de la carne.

Se cruzó con gente de todo tipo, alimentando más sus conocimientos sobre la humanidad aún si habían días en los que hubiera deseado que las sombras se lo tragaran para tener un momento de paz.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, posteriormente en meses y hubo cosas que cambiaron en Goenitz, siempre mantuvo su firme postura hacia su lealtad a Orochi, pero dudó de algunos actos del pasado que dejaban en claro la susceptibilidad de sus consecuencias.

Nunca creyó que la misma pregunta que afectaba a Yashiro ahora lo estaba azotando, como las corrientes de aire que solía crear cuando se enfurecía y el disturbio se hacía presente.

"¿Está bien?"

Reflexionó mucho.

En un último encuentro con Yashiro al molestarlo en sus dominios dejó caer su libro, ahí habían distintos conjuros, unos más fuertes que otros. Quería crear un pequeño desastre para ver cómo reaccionaban las personas. Se dirigió a un centro comercial, en voz baja dictó aquello que tanto apreciaba cuando sus oponentes se acercaban a atacarlo y, un potente tornado los absorbía. Lo mismo pasó con el sitio cuando sus plantas superiores caían una a una con personas encima de ellas,

No estaba materializado, por lo tanto nadie podría verlo.

Notó que entre ellos trataban de ayudarse, habían personas que colgaban de pequeñas extremidades aferrándose a la vida para no caer desde una gran altura, siendo arrastradas por otras salvándoles la vida. Otros sacaban cuerpos de los escombros, los servicios de emergencia atendieron rápido, le parecía bello ver cómo los paramédicos trataban de revivir a alguien muerto o subían a distintas camillas a aquellos que eran cubiertos por bolsas negras o estaban en grave estado de salud.

Los policías llegaron al área y la acordonaron con cintas amarillas, creían que se trató de algún ataque terrorista debido a la inusual forma que tuvieron las instalaciones para destruirse. Le impresionó bastante la rapidez con la que actuaban si aún no llegaban personas con conocimientos suficientes.

¿Eso era lo que llamaban "Humanidad"?

Entendía por qué Yashiro se apiadó de ellos.

Goenitz miró fijamente los rostros de cada uno, las emociones que desprendían, el dolor, el miedo y la necesidad de buscar alguien que les atendiera, que los ayudara.

Quería volver a ver a Nanakase y comentarle sus descubrimientos, si bien no era la mejor decisión, necesitaba saber qué opinaba Yashiro al ver que podían al menos compartir una idea similar.

* * *

Con pasos ligeros se acercó, el tronar de las ramas y las hojas alertaron a Yashiro quien se sorprendió de volverlo a ver, era notoria una facción de desprecio, se posicionó en forma de pelea, preparándose para lo peor.

—¿No te cansas de seguirnos? Intentaste matarnos —El Rey Celestial comentó enfadado, no había motivo alguno para aquél intento de homicidio, lo catalogó como el acto de una mente perturbada, aquella que teme que sus planes no salgan como desea.

—Quería tener frente a mis ojos al hombre que se cegó por una especie. Además, necesito que me des de vuelta mi libro —Ligeras corrientes de aire se avecinaban, parecía que tenían vida propia y, lo seguían a todos lados. Yashiro miró al cielo, a la luna llena y las estrellas, estaba tentado a lanzar el primer golpe, pero sabía que sería inútil.

 **Fiu, al principio no pensaba darle un mayor peso a Goenitz en esta historia, sin embargo me pareció necesario usarlo como obstáculo en la aventura de Yashiro. Así mismo como he dicho antes, me gusta ver a estos dos en cualquier modo (7u7).**

 **Lo acontecido aquí fue algo que sucedió antes del noveno capítulo, por eso hay sucesos pasados.**


	11. Un agente privado ll

Ya había tenido casos anteriores como ese, no era la primera vez que le asignaban investigar a un asesino en serie. No le extrañaba, nunca fueron calles tranquilas las de esa ciudad, podía ser bonita a la vista pero, sólo los más viejos sabían o estaban conectados ante la oscuridad que residía en ella, importando poco si la noche misma se presentaba. No faltaba el imbécil que por una ola de crímenes de poca monta se autodenominaba como el rey o la reina de Southtown, ya querían decirlo otra vez cuando eran encontrados muertos en algún canal o desaparecían.

Este tenía algo especial, la forma en que las víctimas eran brutalmente asesinadas era curiosa, les faltaban a algunos extremidades. Pero sus rostros, la muerte decidió darles una facción que no parecía de terror o algún sentimiento negativo, parecía que dormían plácidamente sin importar las circunstancias. Creía que era curioso cómo tenían tatuajes de serpientes con múltiples cabezas, ¿Sería algún sacrificio?, si era así, tenía que investigar a qué culto pertenecía.

Mary traspasaba las cintas amarillas y veía y olía escenas que no eran aptas para estómagos débiles. Se preguntaba cómo alguien podía hacer algo tan cruel, era algo mórbido.

Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, no por el hecho de estar en contacto con un aroma que despedía el cuerpo en severo estado de putrefacción, sino por la cantidad de noticias amarillistas hablando del caso. ¿Por qué no dejaban a la gente morir en paz?. Ya veía el título en los periódicos o en la tele: "El asesino del callejón", "El reptil asesino" o alguna estupidez que se les pudiera ocurrir. Ryan estaba asqueada por el morbo.

Le sorprendía que no hubieran atrapado aún al loco, los forenses decían que no había huella de él o ella, cabello o indicios de algo extraño ajeno a la víctima. Era como si un fantasma los hubiera asesinado. Mary creía que ya llevaba práctica para no ser reconocido, como si ese temor suyo de ser atrapado se hubiera muerto al igual que sus víctimas.

Mary trataba de ver si había alguna conexión entre aquellos atrapados por la noche, si algo en específico como un evento o persona los unió en el pasado. Investigaba por cuenta propia las escenas. Luego de que los cuerpos fuesen levantados y llevados a la morgue a más personas especializadas, Mary buscaba un algo, una cosa que estuviese fuera de lugar en la escena, como si no formara parte de algo "normal".

Y la encontró.

Había un cigarrillo tirado en el suelo, también en una pared agrietada y sucia parecía haber una impresión de una huella de zapato, en la pared que colindaba con la entrada al callejón. Mary hizo una imagen mental de alguien recargando su pie sobre la pared mientras fumaba el cigarro y, al ver a alguien o algo, lo soltó y se adentró al lugar. Pudo notarlo en cómo fue tirado, incluso en la dirección que apuntaba la colilla de esa mortífera droga.

Blue sacó una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos, tanto del cigarrillo como de la huella, quería enviar a análisis la colilla de tabaco, tenía un presentimiento de que algo muy bueno había sacado de ella. El problema era saber si para empezar en la base había alguien para compararla. Las semanas lo dirían.

Se frustró un poco al ver que ningún local cercano tenía cámaras en el exterior para ver quiénes estaban por fuera a dirección de la escena del crimen. Luego de tomar la colilla y depositarla en una bolsa específica, se dirigió al departamento privado. No le importaba esperar para tener resultados. Había algo muy fuerte con esa pieza, podía sentirlo.

Notó que apenas llegando había una mujer de desveladora vestimenta discutiendo con un oficial.

—¡Pero les digo que me han atacado! En cuanto vi lo de aquél cuerpo que encontraron, me di cuenta que pude haber sido yo...

Le pareció curioso a Blue, llegando al sitio.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, teniendo un vaso con café entre manos.

—¡Estos policías creen que estoy loca!, sin embargo digo toda la verdad. El asesino éste que mencionaron en la tele me atacó y quiso matarme y... —Quería proseguir, pero Ryan le dijo que bajara el tono de su voz.

—Ven conmigo y cuéntame qué sucedió —La escoltó a una sala de interrogatorios, Mary tenía un buen presentimiento.

Pasó el tiempo, la chica coqueta relató cómo vio a un hombre que se abalanzó contra ella y trató de asfixiarla pero se arrepintió y la dejó vivir.

—¿Había algo característico en él? ¿Algo curioso en tu atacante? —Ryan preguntó teniendo a un compañero en la sala de interrogatorios, él tomaba notas mientras escuchaba el testimonio.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero... puedo jurar que tengo todavía un aroma a tabaco, como si acabara de fumar. Apenas recobraba la conciencia luego de que arrebatara mi respiración. Sus manos definitivamente no estaban desnudas, tenía algo grueso y rasposo, creo era cuero —Comentó poniendo ambas manos en su cuello. La joven curiosa explicó.

—¿Por qué crees que te dejó vivir? —Mary cuestionó cruzando sus brazos viendo a la joven.

—Creo me confundió con alguien, hablaba muchas estupideces, una de las palabras que bien alcancé a oír fue "Orochi", no sé qué significa y no estoy interesada en saberlo.

—¿Te someterías a una prueba de polígrafo para ver si no hay incoherencias en lo que nos dices? Ya sabes, protocolo que incluso en las pelis y series se ve.

Ella accedió. El exámen tomó su tiempo, la gráfica mostraba que habían algunas contradicciones en el testimonio de la mujer, Mary quedó pensativa con lo de "Orochi". Juraba que lo había escuchado antes pero no podía recordar con claridad de dónde. Era como si fragmentos de su vida estuvieran esparcidos y, no pudieran ser unidos a menos que hubiera algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Mary sentía que esa extraña señorita escondía cosas importantes, parecía que de sus labios esbozaba una sonrisa maligna, algo que podía destacar era que sus **ojos casi no se veían** por una gran cantidad de **cabello** que los **cubrían**.

—Algo nos estás ocultando...

—¡No! ¡Juro que es todo lo que sucedió! ¿Qué sentido hay en venir a hacerles perder el tiempo en falsos testimonios? ¡Es estúpido! —Dijo en su defensa a la detective. Ella recogió una bolsa de mano rosada y salió de la estación no sin antes firmar un papel de autenticidad. Era un caso bastante delicado como para andarse con falsos testigos y empeorar más la situación.

Pasaban las semanas, los cuerpos habían dejado de aparecer. Habían distintas teorías para ello: El asesino en serie se fue a otro lugar, que una de sus víctimas lo asesinó o que cayó en su propio juego al meterse con alguien equivocado.

Mary esperó los resultados de los análisis, estaba ansiosa al ver que había un sobre blanco en una mesa de conferencias junto con otros oficiales. Habían puesto distintas alertas por la ciudad y sus exteriores, así como precauciones a los ciudadanos durante esa ola de crímenes. Tantos días y noches en vela al fin dieron frutos, no importaban los papeles a rellenar que tenía en el escritorio la joven detective, así como las personas que pedían sus servicios, estaba enfocada en ayudar en la ciudad que tanto admiró por las heridas del pasado.

Cuando lo abrió y vio la coincidencia...

—¿En serio? ¿Por éste esperamos todo este tiempo? —Mary atónita exclamó a los oficiales. Volteó el papel y, al ver dos gráficas comparando el cigarrillo y un nombre: Yashiro Nanakase, se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué tan interesada en un cigarrillo que alguien fácilmente pudo tirar ahí? No venimos a desperdiciar tiempo Señorita Ryan.

Mary al fin logró recordar lo que la obligaron a olvidar. Yashiro formaba parte de una serie de seguidores de un dios, "Orochi" que participaron en el KoF 97. Incluso llegó a enterarse que secuestraban personas y hacían sacrificios con las mismas, nunca se les había vuelto a ver. También recordó aspectos en los que su ex-compañero Ryuji Yamazaki estuvo bajo efecto de un "Disturbio" o secuelas del mismo. ¡murió en el mismo!. Aún no entendía por qué se olvidó de un evento tan importante, como si se hubieran metido con sus recuerdos y eliminaran partes específicas.

Mary pasó el tiempo explicando la relación a sus compañeros, la miraban incrédulos.

—Pero dices que murió... ¿Cómo puedes explicarnos la aparición de ese objeto con su ADN? Los muertos no fuman.

—Pensamos que no falleció. Sobrevivió de algún modo. ¡Mire su historial! Formaba parte de un grupo musical famoso, gente como ellos no desaparecen de la nada.

—Suena intrigante lo que nos cuentas. ¿Qué hay del testigo? ¿Es fiable su información?

—La testigo nos mencionó un atacante de sexo masculino, su cuerpo olía a tabaco según la víctima y mencionó el nombre de un dios de una religión: Orochi. Me he tomado la molestia de investigar y resulta que esta gente en el pasado realizaba sacrificios para una "deidad divina", su símbolo era el mismo que el tatuaje encontrado en los cuerpos: Una serpiente con ocho cabezas. Creemos que el asesino tomaba personas al azar, aunque sigo sin poder creer por qué dejó vivir a la testigo.

—¿No has pensado que quizás ella sea una desertora de esa religión? —Un compañero suyo dijo al llevarse un vaso de café a la boca.

—Hay distintas posibilidades, no creas que no tuvimos la mente abierta en este caso. Pedimos toda la información posible de la joven, tendremos que hacerle un nuevo interrogatorio para retomar puntos y cerrar otros.

—Más te vale no encerrar a la persona incorrecta. Es un caso complicado y la mayoría de pistas son circunstanciales, no serán de ayuda si el abogado defensor las retruca en el juicio. Danos algo con qué prepararnos para ese día.

Mary dio un largo respiro. Esperaba que su corazonada fuese cierta. Habían dado un gran paso. Una relación correcta era coincidencia, pero dos y tres eran ya un hecho, Ryan estaba segura que Yashiro los había matado, sólo le faltaba encontrarlo.

Lo mejor pasó tiempo después, los forenses volvieron a analizar lo que tenían en ese momento con los cuerpos, Investigaron las ropas de las víctimas, un cabello de Nanakase fue suficiente para hacer una relación, estaba bien escondido entre la ropa, parecía que se había escondido muy bien entre las paredes de la tela. Querían preguntarle personalmente cómo llegó eso ahí en un lugar tan cerrado como un bolsillo. Era el asesino. Siempre lo fue.

Al analizar las cámaras, efectivamente Yashiro aparecía en las cintas como un simple cliente comprando cigarrillos, al principio no se le tomó importancia pues cualquier persona hacía eso, siempre, pero él como sujeto de extremo interés no pasó de alto, tampoco el lugar donde dichas tiendas se encontraban pues quedaban cerca de los sitios donde los cuerpos fueron encontrados.

Lo querían a como diera lugar, se estaba escapando de la ley desde varios meses, no podía pasar por alto lo que provocó.

Mary investigó y se dio cuenta que había un hombre deambulando en las calles con sus mismas características, incluso dio con un antiguo departamento donde el Hakkesshu vivía, fue tan imbécil como poner su nombre y firma en el piso. Investigaron todo lo que lo relacionara con los asesinatos, encontraron una habitación del sitio bastante curiosa pues los focos estaban rotos, la luz del día iluminaba su interior, habiendo manchas de sangre en la pared, distintas grietas y palabras escritas en papel pareciendo una oración.

Lo que más les impactó fue la serpiente con ocho cabezas que fue encontrada en los cuerpos de las personas que fueron halladas asesinadas en los callejones.

Tenían que dar con él.

Ryan supo por varias personas que denunciaron su avistamiento luego de ser notificados en los medios sobre de quién se hacía una exhaustiva búsqueda. Lo habían visto entrar a un bosque a las orillas de una carretera desolada a las afueras de Southtown. No tardó mucho para que los perros rastrearan su aroma, Mary quería acabar lo que empezó.

* * *

Lo tenía en frente, apuntó y disparó pero había fallado, o al menos eso pensó cuando otro hombre que le acompañaba alzó su brazo eludiendo la bala.

No fue tan ágil para ver cómo su asesino desaparecía en la oscuridad con aquél brujo que se lo había llevado.

Lo buscaría, le daría caza y no importaba lo que sacrificara, lo llevaría tras las rejas.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Vnixx :3, no sé qué sea Soft Yaoi, si eso significa que esta cosa cambiará a clasificación M, entonces me hago a la idea y, con mi otra nota del capítulo anterior ya te darás a la idea de por qué (?.**

 **Uff, papi Yashiro, lo quiero como todo. Fist me, daddy! :v. Se me hace un personaje bastante interesante y, no sólo yo creo que él puede volverse bueno, otras personas han pensado lo mismo pero creo que no son muchas las que lo han puesto en práctica.**

 **A mí me gustan los ships raros, Goenitz y Yashiro es uno de ellos. Estoy tratando de hacer que no se vea forzado, creo que mi principal problema es la personalidad catastrófica y maquiavélica de Goenitz, odia a los humanos y su devoción total a Orochi como que es impedimento alv.**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer que hagan "Esto" y "El otro" en próximos capítulos, aunque no estoy seguro porque no suelo describir correctamente esa clase de escenas, además de que no sé si se vea como relleno poner "Aquello" por "Ahí". What do ya think bout it?**

 **Espero verte pronto por aki, verás muchos giros en la trama porque mi intención siempre ha sido joder al personaje y confundir al lector :v, s tienes dudas sobre algo, coméntalas por favor 3.**

 **Loviu.**


	12. Hemos dañado a la carne

**Pequeña escena rara dentro de la historia (?, don´t hate me.**

 **Vnixx (?, la nota del capítulo anterior... este capítulo es la respuesta :) . Aclaro que tengo dificultades para hacer esta clase de escenas, usualmente las corto, quiero decir, doy pequeños detalles de lo que sucede, esta vez quería tratar algo nuebo (Va con v :v), me arriesgué bastante en publicar mis fics en este fandom y me siento contento de saber que hay personas invirtiendo de su valioso tiempo en leer lo que traigo aquí.**

 **Siento decirlo tarde pero bueh, los personajes mostrados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, hago uso de ellos con fines de mero entretenimiento, no es con fines de lucro. Además de que es ilegal alv.**

Sangraba, había perdido algo de su ser a la orilla del arroyo producto del disparo proporcionado por esa extraña mujer. Goenitz ni siquiera supo por qué lo trajo consigo, simplemente fue una acción cuya consecuencia no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de ser analizada, como un instinto donde no se piensan dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Llevaba a Yashiro sobre su espalda, no pesaba mucho, al menos para Goenitz era posible soportar los kilos del japonés sin cansarse en periodos prolongados de tiempo. Caminaron por el sendero iluminado por farolas de un parque, a mitad de la noche. El viento frío era algo que le gustaba bastante, apreciar las estrellas en el cielo negro y preguntarse la clase de criaturas que los estarían esperando en medio de la oscuridad también.

El sacerdote decidió parar, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para evitar que fuesen vistos, no importaba si era a los ojos de un desconocido, Goenitz sabía que los humanos hacían cosas malas cuando caía la noche. Le daba tentación tocar la herida de Yashiro. Quería sentirse bien por ver a su compañero sufrir pero, creía que no era un pensamiento tan justo. Era la misma clase de emoción vacía que tuvo cuando dio origen al disturbio de sangre en Leona y la muerte de todas las personas en su aldea.

Quería reírse a carcajadas, maldecir a Nanakase y señalarlo con el dedo, pero se limitó a ver cómo el se resistía al dolor. Era inútil, la misma debilidad que había sentido con lo que él creía era una alucinación, en el templo de Chizuru, estaba volviendo otra vez. Goenitz pensaba a dónde llevarlo, no habían muchas opciones.

—Te tengo a mi merced —Dijo, acercando su mano a la herida de bala tanto a la que tenía cuando se desgarró la carne al caer.

Yashiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, creía que algo muy malo le sucedería. Esa mirada que desvelaba el mesías era perturbadora, podía decirse que el loco villano sentía satisfacción al ver la clase de situación en la que estaba. Se alejaba un poco arrastrándose.

—Si no recibes ayuda pronto... solo Orochi sabe qué sucederá. No hay hospitales para ti, no hay gente que te quiera... no hay nada para ti —Comentó viendo directo a los ojos a Nanakase, tarareaba una canción.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Cuál fue tu objetivo para empezar? Debiste dejarme ahí atrás si tu intención era... —Goenitz le puso su dedo índice en medio de los labios luego de abalanzarse.

—Cállate, soy lo único que tienes ahora que sabemos tu pésimo estado. Deberías dejar de quejarte ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estás fuera? Podríamos ir a tu apartamento si no está ocupado...

—Tiene algo, unas... ¿semanas?, no cuento los días si te soy sincero. ¿Qué planeas hacer? Antes de que me lleves a algún lugar raro, dime qué harás conmigo —Se ponía a la defensiva, nunca lo había tenido así de cerca. Le causaba curiosidad lo que pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto trastornado.

Le pidió que Yashiro le diera la mano. El albino no quería volver al lugar donde todo comenzó, justo cuando estaba relajando su mente de lo que había sucedido...

Fue bastante cruel de su parte regresarlo a su hogar. Yashiro quería gritar de dolor, había escuchado que hacerlo era lo mejor, gritar a la nada lo más fuerte. Hubo algo que no había notado con anterioridad, habían pequeños carteles amarillos con distintos números, como los hallados en escenas del crimen, esparcidos en el suelo o en las mesas apuntando a platos en la mesa, incluso en los cajones que señalaban un objeto en específico. También observó que no estaban algunas de sus pertenencias, como si hubieran entrado a hacer algo mientras no se encontraba sin su permiso.

—Que yo recuerde no habían cámaras. ¿Qué hiciste, imbécil? —Recriminó Goenitz cruzando sus brazos.

—Busquemos lo que necesitamos. No hay razón para quedarse aquí. —Respondió con resignación, vio que en la puerta había un papel de los oficiales, este dictaba la prohibición total de la entrada al sitio. ¿El motivo?, lugar de interés en el caso de una serie de homicidios. —Revisa en mi dormitorio, he dejado unos analgésicos y un botiquín con vendas que usaba para tratar animales. Tráelas, por favor —

—No soy tu esclavo, tú deberías servirme a mí ya que te he salvado.

Yashiro hizo una mueca, entrecerraba los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Quería sentarse en su cama, recostarse en sus cálidas cobijas por alguna vez. Dormir bajo puentes o en el bosque empezaba a darle un severo malestar corporal. Goenitz accedió, caminó con lentitud sólo para agotar la paciencia de Nanakase y tomar ventaja de que estaba débil y no podía hacer nada por su condición.

—Me debes dos grandes favores, Yashiro. Es tu culpa, si no hubieras sido tan "valiente" para confrontarme, no estaríamos en esta situación. Es tu culpa, todo esto es por ti, engendro —Mencionó el sacerdote, trayendo entre manos una caja que estaba bien escondida entre el suelo, incluso Yashiro le había dicho donde escondía sus provisiones: Detrás de una falsa pared.

Antes y, aprovechando que todo estaba oscuro, Yashiro tomó de un cajón el libro de Goenitz y lo guardó dentro de una mochila, le había mentido. Yashiro estaba consciente que de ese modo Goenitz era menos peligroso.

—Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí. Me llevo esta cobija porque quiero.

—Estás metiendo mano en la evidencia de un caso de asesinato Yashiro. ¿Es que quieres ir a la cárcel?, sí que eres torpe, no quiero que pases el resto de esta vida tras las rejas.

Salieron del departamento tomando sólo lo necesario, a Yashiro realmente no le importaba mucho si estaba en medio de una investigación, estaba siendo buscado. Quizás necesitaba acostumbrarse a vivir en la sombra. Goenitz lo llevó a una guarida en una zona que para el japonés era desconocida. Parecía una isla, no había señales de civilización, lo único que podía ver eran kilómetros de agua. Hacía un buen viento, uno que esperan las personas respirar mientras se ponen a anhelar el horizonte y cuestionarse sus dudas existenciales.

Con al alegría de sentirse vivos.

—¿Buena vista, no? Me gusta venir aquí cada vez que veo las atrocidades que los humanos hacen. No hay nada de ellos aquí, por eso está tan tranquilo. ¿Puedes imaginarte este bello paisaje todos los días sin que gente horrible invada los territorios? —Goenitz cargó a Yashiro, se le dificultaba bastante caminar. Lo llevó a una pequeña cueva. Había una manta en el suelo que lo hacía de cama, algunos restos de fruta que estaban siendo esperados para enterrar en las hectáreas del lugar. Goenitz puso a Yashiro sobre la manta azul y encendió una antorcha, no habían dormido en casi toda la noche y a pesar de que se veía que en cualquier momento vendría la luz del cielo, no querían esperar.

El miembro fuerte de NFT sacó de una mochila lo que le pidió a su antiguo aliado. Quería tratar su herida lo más rápido que podía. Se debilitaba bastante.

* * *

Sólo le bastó a Nanakase dar un paso para caer contra el suelo. Su cuerpo impactó en la dura piedra. Goenitz lo cargó y lo recargó en una de las paredes, estaba claro que el japonés estaba condenado a perecer si no se le daba un tratamiento adecuado. Como Nanakase llevaba una cobija entre manos, el señor del viento la tomó y extendió esta en el frío suelo, quería proceder a curarlo sin que la herida se infectara.

Cargó a Yashiro hasta el intento de "cama" y depositó el cuerpo con cuidado.

El Hakkesshu de la tierra seca sólo reía al ver la preocupación del pastor, pensaba que quizás estaba fingiendo y trataba de conseguir su confianza, una táctica sucia para traicionarlo cuando ya no le sirviera.

Podría ser verdad.

—Sí que eres idiota... —Removía la chaqueta roja de Nanakase, la alzó a la altura de su rostro y vio que habían dos agujeros que la atravesaban, no pudo evitar sonreír como de costumbre, le daba gracia el dolor ajeno. No negaba que le gustara.

Acercó la mochila que parecía un botiquín bien improvisado y sacó algunas cosas de ella, entre éstas habían gasas, algo de isodine antiséptico y vendas. Goenitz se sorprendió al ver que las balas no estaban dentro del cuerpo de Yashiro, estas lo penetraron y tuvieron entradas en la región abdominal y salidas en la espalda.

—Explícame por qué esa mujer quería arrestarte. ¿Quieres que otros individuos actúen como buena gente cuando eres peor? —Preguntó el Hakkesshu, tomó una gasa y vertió un poco de isodine, un líquido marrón que parecía sangre recién salida de una abertura corporal. Su conocimiento le dijo que era útil si se deseaba eliminar bacterias y evitar infecciones severas.

—Fue... antes de este cambio... ah... necesito agua... por favor... —Con mucho esfuerzo siquiera podía hablar, inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca ya que le era imposible hacerlo por la nariz. El padre de cabello multicolor accedió a la petición, había dentro de la mochila de Yashiro una botella con agua, podía aprovechar para hurgar lo que había dentro, pero prefirió no hacerlo, habría tiempo para aquello.

Se acercó a Yashiro, inclinó su cabeza para que el joven pudiera dar pequeños sorbos de la boquilla de la botella y, saciara su sed. No entendía cómo es que le resultó tan familiar esa escena con la anterior, la de ambos en el arroyo. Un hombre luchando por su vida mientras iba a ser asesinado por lo que más necesitaba en ese instante, Goenitz pensó en una pequeña ironía.

—Gracias... duele... mucho —Quería dormir, sus ojos volvían a serle pesados.

Una vez despertara, tendrían una larga charla. Por más que lo odiara, Yashiro era su fuente clave para la resurrección de su dios, sólo necesitaban asesinar a esos miembros de aquellos clanes malditos y reunir partes del sello que liberarían del eterno descanso a Orochi. Goenitz veía dormir a Nanakase, notaba que era esa clase de paz que estuvo esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Se preguntaba qué clase de maleficio tenía consigo, quién era el culpable que destrozaba sus días, quien se encargó de estropear los planes de un ser perfecto como su creador.

* * *

—"Pronto te seguiré, es la única manera" —Dolía bastante hacerlo, pero era por un bien. Rodeó con sus manos el precioso y delgado cuello de aquella dama. Mordía sus dientes, juró que se detendría, pero lo hecho con el pequeño niño no podía retrocederse.

—"¿Me... lo... prometes?" —Preguntó ella al borde del llanto, recordaba cómo se sentía, a decir verdad tenía miedo. La palabra de su querido compañero le dio esperanzas.

El sonido de una rama.

Rojo escarlata.

Suelo manchado.

Fue el siguiente.

* * *

Despertó de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos, su boca temblaba, miraba extrañado el sitio en el que estaba, era una cueva, no tuvo mucho tiempo para inspeccionarla debido a su pésimo estado.

—Te he traído algo de té y unos libros con los que puedes entretenerte. El mundo no es un lugar seguro para ti, no más —Traía consigo un panfleto, en él estaba el rostro impreso de Yashiro y, una gran recompensa para quien pudiera solicitar información sobre su paradero o para quien lo entregara, vivo o muerto.

No se inmutó ante ello, parecía que estaba preparado, no existían crímenes perfectos para él.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué se te culpa de asesinato múltiple? Se supone que tenías que pasar desapercibido entre las masas, no llamar la atención —Recriminó el hombre de prendas azules.

—No pude controlar esa parte de mí, **aquella que con tanto deseo quiere matar —** Respondieron el cuerpo y la mente.

—Creo que nos vamos entendiendo. He aliviado en parte tus males, no te esfuerces mucho, no hay ningún lugar donde puedas escapar, estás en mis dominios. Soy el gato y tú el ratón —Sonrió, esperó que el día transcurriera y, a medida que pasaban las horas, Yashiro iba comentando lo que le había sucedido todos esos meses. Obvió la parte de Chizuru, quería mantenerlo en secreto, además que creía era necesario su anonimato.


	13. Esperar a que el reflejo haga algo

—No tengo por qué contarte todo. Sí, maté a unas cuantas personas, realmente no sé cómo fue que me han encontrado —Comentó Yashiro, trató de pararse pero no pudo, todavía seguía bastante débil. —¡Juro que los limpiaba, maldita sea!

—Tal vez podría ir y cobrarme esa recompensa... —Sonreía, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, revelaban un brillo alrededor de la pupila, quizás quería intimidar al japonés, aunque éste ni se inmutó, incluso le devolvió una mirada que reflejaba su asco.

—Serás...

—No sé qué hacer contigo Yashiro. Te tengo bajo mi poder, eres mío, podría matarte ahora mismo y darte como sacrificio a nuestro Señor. Sin embargo te tengo aquí... imbécil —Recalcó el sacerdote. Se cercioraba de que las vendas puestas en Yashiro no se cayeran o estuvieran manchadas excesivamente con sangre.

—Muerto estaría mejor. ¿No te conformas con haber quitado mi sueño y quitarme las respuestas que tanto buscaba? —Escupió a la cara del padre. Goenitz se limpió con desprecio la saliva que cayó en su mejilla. La sacudió al suelo de esa caverna y se limitó a sonreír.

—Hombre malagradecido. En vista de que eres un ignorante, traje algunos libros conmigo, para mantener ocupada tu sucia mente ya que aquí, en esta isla no hay televisión para ti. No hay camas cómodas ni cobijas que te cubran en las noches más heladas —Se paró y, se dirigió a una estantería vieja. Habían apenas cuatro libros bien acomodados, todos estaban impecables, no había rastro alguno de rasguños en ellos.

Si hubiera sido otra cosa (como comida por ejemplo), Goenitz la hubiera lanzado a Yashiro siéndole indiferente si lo atrapaba, sin embargo tratándose de sus pequeños tesoros, decidió inclinarse y entregarlos en las manos del sujeto de cabello blanco.

—Toma —Estaba feliz al poder compartir su lectura con alguien más —Juro que arrancaré tu cabeza si me entero que les has hecho algo —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y la intercambió una mirada bastante penetrante, tanto así que ambos ojos eran dos pupilas dilatadas, como las de un recién fallecido.

Yashiro pasó saliva mientras los acercaba hacia él.

—Veo que tampoco has comido nada en lo absoluto. Encontré estos frutos, me abstengo a matar animales o dañar esta tierra virgen por cumplir los deseos de una bestia como tú. Me debes la vida, ya encontraré una forma de cobrarme eso —Sentenció al abandonar la cueva por la entrada. Una fina brisa apareció luego de desaparecer en medio de la nada.

Yashiro estaba confundido, no tenía escapatoria, no sabía a dónde ir, ni con quién acudir. A saber qué cosas aguardaban en ese extenso océano, en cualquier modo, no duraría mucho si trataba de nadar.

Su estómago rugió. Tomó una fruta, una manzana muy bonita que incluso brillaba. La devoró con ansias, no recordaba haber ingerido algo tan rico, no desde que se había dedicado a asaltar locales o personas en horas muertas.

Su vida dio cambios repentinos. Se decía a sí mismo que seguro se hubiera ahorrado todo ese drama si le hubiera dicho que sí a Goenitz, quizás...

Abrió uno de los libros y notó que se trataba de una novela, el protagonista era un gran samurai que fue en búsqueda del terrible hombre que azotó su villa con un ejército descomunal. A su vez, estaba relatando las travesías de una doncella que debía lidiar con el hecho de que fue nacida del mismo vientre donde se desarrolló un tirano, irónicamente el mismo que había asesinado a la familia y conocidos del samurai.

Al seguir avanzando la lectura, una voz empezó a resonar en su cabeza.

—Yashiro... Yashiro... —Repetía varias veces su nombre. Estaba dentro de la caverna, Nanakase se armó con una antorcha y se dirigió a las profundidades de la misma. Su cuerpo dolía, pero algo en él le decía que debía investigar quién causaba tan preciosa voz.

Notó que era un camino estrecho, uno único. Iluminaba las estalactitas con miedo a que alguna fuera a chocar contra su cuerpo, el techo era lúgubre. A pesar de la inmensidad, estaba limpio, Yashiro no veía polvo alguno, no podía creer que bajo esas condiciones se encontrara dicho lugar. Al parecer Goenitz se tomaba muy en serio la limpieza.

Al avanzar, algo captó su atención. Había algo parecido a un altar, notaba distintas velas encendidas alrededor de un dibujo. Era sangre según fue lo que Yashiro alcanzó a distinguir cuando sus dedos tocaron la pared. Habían cajas alrededor puestas en círculo, Yashiro abrió una de ellas y un olor fétido salió, se trataba de un trozo de carne en pleno estado de descomposición.

Yashiro quedó asqueado.

Cerró la caja y alcanzó a notar algo curioso en su formación, pareciera que representaban a cada Hakkesshu, además de que cada caja tenía un color distintivo dependiendo el elemento o la habilidad que poseían como Reyes y subordinados.

Nanakase se preguntaba qué clase de maleficio estaba tratando de realizar.

—Escapa... escapa... escapa...

Esa misma delicada voz le advertía. Pronto desapareció dejando eco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yashiro? —Preguntó Goenitz a las espaldas de Nanakase. Estaba enfadado.

—¿No puedo explorar un poco?

—No, no puedes. Este lugar es sagrado, acompáñame, no debes estar aquí —Goenitz cargó a Yashiro sin esfuerzo alguno y, lo llevó nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva. —Fui nuevamente a tu departamento. Decidí traerme lo necesario considerando que te costará adaptarte a un ambiente diferente. Haremos que te sientas como en la casa que deseaste dejar.

Yashiro se sorprendió al ver que había una colcha en el suelo, tenía una cobija negra encima, simulando ser una cama improvisada.

—Gracias... —Yashiro se acercó a la cama y, decidió acostarse en ella, su espalda no había descansado tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo, meses —Gracias... ¡Gracias!

—Calla, no es nada, Yashiro. Veo que comiste la fruta, ¿Dónde dejaste lo que sobró? —Preguntó el Viento Violento. Buscaba por todos lados y no la hallaba.

—La he enterrado.

—Sí... Ya sé cómo pagarás todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Creí que hiciste esto porque eras buena gente, o al menos una parte tuya de tu podrido interior.

—Calla... por favor —Se acercó a Yashiro y, lentamente unió sus labios con los del joven japonés.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Lo apartó a sólo unos centímetros de él. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Yashiro comenzó a sentir una gran fuente de calor en su cuerpo, una que no había sentido antes. Quizás era porque nunca había tenido a otro hombre rendido ante él, o, en su caso, relaciones con uno. No era lo mismo tener sexo con una mujer, él sabía que solamente se trataba de cosa de una noche, en una de sus borracheras o en fiestas a las que solía ir, su gran atractivo le daba mucho terreno, todas caían ante él.

Miraba el rostro del hombre nacido en la gran Suiza, esa facción no era común. Notaba la situación mental de alguien con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, pero esa ocasión sólo había una gran dilatación en ellos, la pupila ya no era redonda, era una línea vertical, como los parecidos a un reptil, específicamente una serpiente.

Y esa sonrisa... la línea enmarcada de su boca sólo indicaba algo que quería en ese instante, y que seguro sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlo.

Además... Goenitz le salvó la vida.

Por más que lo odiara, a pesar de las adversidades que tuvo con él en el pasado y, las calamidades que lo hizo pasar, estaba notando que trataba de cambiar. Era obvio que no mostraría una transformación bestial. Ya no lo insultaba como antes, se reservaba sus comentarios hirientes y, trataban de no darle un giro peligroso al asunto.

El calor maldito seguía incrementando.

Se estaba agitando un poco, aire era aquél que hacía falta en ese reducido espacio.

El Viento Violento se acercó con mucha más confianza y desabrochó con lentitud y cuidado los botones que cubrían el torso de Yashiro, dejándolo expuesto por primera vez. El hombre mayor pasaba sus manos por los pectorales del japonés, haciendo un masaje circular con ambas. Podía sentir el sudor cubriendo sus manos gracias a ése contacto infernal

—Esto no... no creo estar listo para...

—No digas nada... dejemos que nuestros cuerpos tomen la palabra por nosotros —Trató de calmar Goenitz a Nanakase, acariciando sus cabellos y regresando la confesión con un beso en la mejilla.

El sacerdote despojaba sus prendas, creaba cierto morbo al quitarlas con tal lentitud para estimular la mente de su acompañante. No paraba de sonreír con cierta malicia.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó Aquél que controla los vientos. Se refería a su cuerpo, esta vez sin nada que lo cubriera. Yashiro estaba hipnotizado ante la forma que tenía, pasaba sus manos dando caricias, recorriendo sus dedos por la suave piel blanca de ése hombre cuya mente estaba perturbada. Intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas. El tiempo parecía eterno en aquella ocasión.

Yashiro se maldecía un poco, su prisión, ese saco de carne y hueso lo estaba traicionando, generando reacciones naturales como lo fue la constante transpiración, y, ante todo una evidente erección.

Nanakase se preguntaba qué pensaría Orochi una vez viera lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo. No es que le importara mucho ya que dejó de interesarle todo aquello que lo relacionara, sin embargo no podía negar que sentía curiosidad.

Los segundos...

No conocían algo llamado "fin".

Compartir cuerpo.

De Goenitz entregándose a él, sintiendo por primera vez los placeres de la carne en esa vida.

Nada le agradaba más a Nanakase que escuchar a Goenitz pidiendo por más, que sus gemidos se ahogaran en su cuello y enterrara sus uñas en su espalda haciéndola sangrar. Quién diría que un hombre de semejante envergadura terminara en una posición tan indefensa por aquél que le juró muerte eterna.

Pasaron varios minutos explorando aquello que podría gustarles, aumentando el líbido, ocasionando que lograran eyacular cuando sus cuerpos alcanzaron el límite.

—No creí que esta fuera tu forma de cobrarte... tu ayuda —Dijo algo cansado el japonés, todavía seguía sudando, limpiando con su mano el sudor que descendía por su pecho y, sacudiendo ésta.

—Creía que no sabrías moverte, veo que estaba equivocado —Sonrió, pasando sus dedos por el estómago del hombre de cabello blanco, haciendo un ligero masaje.

Yashiro decidió platicar por unos momentos más antes de caer dormido profundamente en el regazo de Goenitz.

Él permaneció despierto, sonreía al dirigirle la mirada.


	14. Deceso

—¿Puedo contarte una historia? —Preguntó una voz en la lejanía de la oscuridad.

Yashiro sabía que seguía dormido, al parecer estaba dentro de un sueño lúcido, estaba consciente de que su cuerpo desnudo yacía en la isla y, esa realidad no era más que un producto de su mente.

Estaba parado en la nada, trató de mirar sus manos pero no las veía, sólo las sentía, al igual que el resto, tocaba su brazo, su estómago y su cabeza. Había tacto, pero sin visibilidad alguna.

—Sí —Respondió el hombre blanco.

Como si de un subidón se tratara, un viaje en el cosmos, una caminata por lo desconocido, Yashiro vió cómo las luces devoraban la habitación, poco a poco todo tenía una forma, un sentido y un por qué.

Estaba dentro de un templo, o al menos eso pudo asimilar al ver el interior. Nanakase notaba las paredes de piedra, las velas puestas en los suelos y una alfombra blanca que empezaba desde una gran puerta de madera hasta un altar con muchas velas, retratos y frascos con aromáticos.

—Aquí todo empezó —Susurró la voz.

Acto seguido, entraron un par de gemelas, una de ellas llevaba el cabello más corto que la otra, pues le llegaba por los hombros mientras que la segunda niña le llegaban las puntas hasta la espalda baja.

Reían, hacían un juego de manos, sus vestidos blancos se movían en una bonita danza que hipnotizó a Yashiro.

Una parte suya estaba deseosa de tomarlas y arrancarles la piel, torturarlas, escucharlas gemir y ver en sus rostros el significado del dolor.

Otra sólo quería observar su inocencia y deleitar sus ojos con un juego de gemelas. De hecho eso hacía, gustaba del escenario pacífico.

—Y aquí todo terminó —Volvió a hablar.

Las gemelas salieron por la puerta y, segundos después entró sólamente una, la del cabello largo.

Yashiro la reconocía, era la mítica Chizuru Kagura.

Su vestimenta blanca ahora era roja, veía que cubría de su brazo una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

¿Pues qué había pasado?

Pronto Goenitz apareció en el sueño. Llevaba arrastrando un cuerpo, era la gemela de cabello corto.

—¡Maldito! —Chizuru cayó al suelo, perdía el conocimiento. —¡Hermana!

Goenitz con sumo descaro sacó un cuchillo ceremonial y comenzó a rajarle el cuello a la jovencita. Ésta todavía se movía al sentir el metal traspasando su carne.

Chizuru gritaba de horror al ver cómo todo lo que más amó se moría frente a ella.

Repetía varias veces el nombre de su otra mitad: Maki.

Se sentía tan impotente.

La sangre le hervía.

Muchísimas lágrimas descendían con rapidez y caían sobre la fina alfombra de tela roja.

—¿Te puedo contar... otra historia? —La voz delicada entre ecos preguntaba.

Las velas se apagaron.

Las paredes de derrumbaron.

Chizuru se deshacía, su piel se derretía, la carne ardía y los huesos se convirtieron en polvo.

Pronto él despertó.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Goenitz frente a él, seguía dormido.

Notaba que algo de sudor descendía de su pecho, respiraba con dificultad ya que esa experiencia lo alertó.

—Sí —Afirmó, cerró los ojos esperando hundirse en la oscuridad.

—¿Con quién hablas, idiota? —Goenitz despertó, miraba curioso a Yashiro, incluso inclinaba una ceja.

—No... nada... Creo que es necesaria una charla —

—Adelante —Permitió el clérigo.

—¿Qué es aquél altar? ¿De qué va el pestilente aroma que emana de su contenido? —Recordaba con detalle las cajas que estaban puestas alrededor de éste.

—Oh... eso —Talló ambos ojos con sus dedos y respondió tranquilo —Esas cajas... representan a cada uno de nosotros.

Hubo una corta pausa. Quizá Goenitz procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido y medía sus palabras.

—Como que no te voy a decir. Hay cosas que no debes saber, pobre inepto —El hombre maduro gateó para recuperar sus ropas y vestirse. —Traeré algo para tí del mundo exterior. Y no salgas, hay fauna aquí que te matará en cuanto te vea y pronto lloverá.

—Gracias...

Una suave brisa de viento llegó, él desapareció.

La miraba en la esquina de la habitación, daba pasos lentos. Ella lloraba, imploró por su vida. Distintas lágrimas y gotas de sangre caían de esa bonita cara de muñeca.

Él... él sólo estaba tan extasiado por el momento, de leerle la definición de terror con tan sólo verle los ojos.

—Así es como debe terminar, y lo sabes —Fue firme, alzó la mano y señaló con su dedo. —Ésta vez nadie podrá ayudarte, pequeña... cosa.

—¡Pagarás! ¡Kyo te encontrará! —A pesar de que estaba asustada agarró valor para hacerle frente al rey.

—Ya veremos —

Pronto se escuchó un quejido.

Como si de una fuente se tratara.

No importaba si ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, no cerraba la herida.

Desapareció dejando un ambiente helado.

 **La wea rara.**

 **Después de meses (?, veré si puedo revivir éste fanfic.**

 **Sí, ésa fu3 Yuki. Sí, fue, porque "ya fué".**

 **Trataré de alargar el fanfic, incluso lo edité muchas veces, checando ortografía... contexto... Cositas.** **Agradezco a los lectores uwu y a los autores que siguen la historia, tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.**


	15. Control

—Yashiro... ¡Yashiro! —Una voz decía el nombre del japonés. Nanakase se puso pálido, su expresión revelaba miedo.

Ese tono risueño, el dulce modo que se dirigía.

La forma característica en que entonaba su nombre.

El aire se impregnó con su perfume.

El japonés salió de la cueva y caminó por el lodo con dirección a la selva, a toda esa fauna de colores vivos y variedad única. Su guía a través de los árboles y el pasto era aquella que lo mencionaba tanto.

Llovía fuerte, las gotas que caían del cielo parecían balas, impactaban contra todo aquello que estuviera debajo.

Empezó a tener frío.

Su ropa se mojó en su totalidad.

Estornudó.

Miró hacia atrás y se dió cuenta que el camino por el que ingresó había cambiado, no podía ver la orilla del mar, ni siquiera el mismo. Yashiro caminó escuchando cómo las plantas se sacudían por el viento y, los pasos cercanos de algo que lo estaba siguiendo con cautela.

Se estaba cansando, creía que habían pasado horas. Se había metido en un laberinto interminable, una trampa de la que cayó víctima.

Su estómago rugía y las náuseas se presentaron por el ambiente pesado.

Debió hacerle caso al Viento Violento.

Pronto lo vió, era aquél templo que recordó con nitidez, los dominios de Chizuru Kagura. El clima se puso peor, las puertas de madera con varias inscripciones talladas se abrieron y el joven caminó por los patios. Salpicaba los charcos de agua, sus huellas se hundían con la tierra húmeda.

Estando afuera del hogar de la mujer mágica se quitó los zapatos y entró, abriendo una puerta igualmente y cerrando después de meterse.

—Yashiro... —La voz provenía de Kagura, misma que sonreía al ver nuevamente al rey celestial.

—Chizuru... Eres cruel —Comentó Nanakase disgustado, se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente. —Utilizar su voz y castigarme así...

—Era necesario. Yashiro. Dijiste que sí —Recordó la joven señorita. Invitaba al chico a ingresar a una sala bien decorada, se veía acogedora con la chimenea reflejando un fuego resplandeciente, las ventanas revelando un paisaje lúgubre. Yashiro se sentó en el suelo, sobre una manta morada. Chizuru regresó tiempo después con un par de tazas con té.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, mujer? Qué quieres de nosotros —Ambas entidades comentaron a la joven.

—Te contaré otra historia, ¿Sabes cuál es? La de Yashiro Nanakase —Dió un sorbo al té de manzanilla.

—Sabemos cómo terminó —Volvieron a unirse en la sentencia.

—Debes... deben alejarse de Goenitz —Dijo ella con preocupación, creó una esfera azul con algo de magia enfrente de ambos.

—Lo necesito. Él puede ayudarme a conseguir el futuro que tanto quiero —Yashiro defendió al clérigo. Negaba las palabras de Kagura. —Sólo... debo ayudarlo a conseguir unas cuántas cosas... y así Orochi los traerá de vuelta.

—¿Y has conseguido algo hasta ahora?

—¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tanto sabes tú?

—Si Orochi tanto te ama... ¿Por qué tus compañeros están muertos? ¿Por qué los obliga a reencarnar por siglos a repetir un ciclo tan efímero que hace de sus existencias un infierno? —Ella cuestionó, mostró a Yashiro las épocas distintas en las que él había viajado. Todas estaban plagadas de homicidios, finales e inicios que marcaban un ciclo rojo.

—Tendrá sus razones...

—¿Incluso deshacerse de ustedes una vez logre su objetivo por temor a que se revelen? Si Orochi tanto amara a sus hijos... ¿Por qué te obligó a prometer algo que no cumpliste? —Kagura tocó un punto delicado. Yashiro del enojo aplastó la taza de porcelana con sus manos.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Cállate! —Él se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

Lo hizo llorar.

—Era una mujer muy hermosa, no lo puedo negar. Estaba llena de vida, tenía una llama que tú apagaste ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que la escoria que inició todo ésto continuara algo que ustedes no acabaron? —Dejó la taza en una mesa de cristal y se acercó a él. Le sobaba el hombro.

—Basta...

En los relámpagos cayendo del cielo.

—¿Qué hay de aquél otro chico? ¡Confiaba en tí más que en nadie! El verdadero Chris te amó, mira cómo le pagaste.

—¡He dicho que pares! —

No lo soportó y se abalanzó contra la joven. Su fuerza fue mayor, por lo que no hubo dificultad alguna en posicionarse encima de ella y rodear sus manos alrededor de su fino cuello.

Cerró los ojos y aplicó fuerza.

La misma historia se repitió.

Una rama se rompió.

Al volver a abrirlos, vió con dolor que no era Chizuru, era Shermie.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No! —La tomó y abrazó el cuerpo inerte. —¡Yo no quería! ¡Perdóname!

Pronto ella movía su boca.

—Despierta, Yashiro —Su voz ahora era gruesa, como la de un hombre.

—¿Eh? —

—¡QUE DESPIERTES IMBÉCIL!

Pronto abrió los ojos, estaba en la cueva todo ese tiempo.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido.

—La gente te adora, ¡Eres uno de los asesinos más buscados! —Goenitz con gusto sacó un panfleto, era una nota que solicitaba información sobre el paradero de Nanakase. —Vi las noticias, South Town tiene hambre de tenerte entre sus rejas.

Yashiro vió con detenimiento y notó unas manchas de sangre en el papel. Parecía que los dedos del sacerdote lo mancharon.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué dijiste? —Se río luego de caer al suelo.

Tuvo un ligero mareo, la luz lo molestaba.

—¿Qué tienes? —Goenitz se alarmó.

Yashiro permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y se dirigió a los ojos azules del suizo. Ésta vez su expresión, la forma en que Nanakase respiraba y observaba eran diferentes, había un aire que no pertenecía a su cuerpo y mente.

—No es nada... —Se paró sin problemas, parecía que el hecho de tener una herida de bala no le afectaba en lo absoluto, como si no sintiera nada.

Goenitz estaba confundido.

Sólo le bastó mirarlo a los ojos para desvelar sus secretos.

Necesitaba una marioneta, y eso consiguió.


	16. Lo que viene después

Le marcaba al móvil pero no había respuesta alguna, el pitido que ocasionaba la línea era infernal. Kyo esperaba que su novia contestara.

Había faltado ése día a clases, fue poco común pues Yuki era una señorita estrella. El castaño pensó que cayó en un momento irónico pues ahora él era quien estaba preocupado por su novia que no se veía por ningún lado en el instituto.

No estaba en los patios por si decidiera hacer su rutina y perderse entre el pasto.

Ni siquiera entró al salón de clases.

Su asiento estaba vacío.

En cuanto pudo salir se dirigió tan rápido como fue posible a la casa de la joven.

Corrió como nunca, tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo había sucedido. Para Kusanagi las calles y plazas no se hacían mas que eternas, carecían de fin de un extremo a otro.

Hubo un silencio abrumador cuando estaba frente a su hogar. Respiraba con lentitud mientras las gotas de sudor caían contra el concreto. Puso su mano contra su frente y se deshizo de aquello.

Sus brazos y piernas dolían. Kyo puso la palma en su pecho y sentía su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza.

No estaba de más un aire curioso, bastante pesado, como si hubiera una ausencia de atmósfera, definitivamente había sucedido algo, él podía sentirlo, podía... olerlo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su hogar, sentía que sus pasos eran lentos y todo era una película. Miró la planta baja; una cocina limpia, el refrigerador, las alacenas negras, incluso las barras no tenían signos distintivos. Se acercó y vio algo de cereal y leche en una mesa de madera, este incluso tenía todavía una cuchara metida en el plato hondo.

Eco.

Con cada paso que daba se escuchaba el sonido de sus pies haciendo ritmo cuando impactaban contra el suelo.

Se fue a la sala, no había signos de lucha, la alfombra negra, los sofás marrones y las paredes blancas estaban intactas. Kyo notó que la mochila de Yuki estaba acomodada encima de uno de los sillones, no había salido de casa entonces.

Subió por los escalones, con cada paso que daba sentía un calor poco usual. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yuki.

Tocó, dos veces.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Pasó saliva.

Tomó el pomo y volvió a tocar, tres veces.

Cerró los ojos, inhaló ese terrible hedor y abrió la puerta.

—¿Yuki? —

Kusanagi la encontró acostada sobre su cama, estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudo verle la cara.

Lo que más sorprendió al chico fue un mensaje grabado en la pared por encima del cuerpo de Yuki, era un círculo con un total de ocho líneas siguiendo caminos diferentes, como si de un sello ocultista se tratara.

—Yuki... te he echado de menos... ¿Yuki? —Caminó entre las pertenencias destrozadas de su novia, su ropa fue sacada de los armarios y la rajaron, el maquillaje pareció explotar y crear varias manchas en la pared de múltiples colores.

Cuando le vió la cara...

Toda la calle escuchó cómo Kyo gritaba de horror.

Kyo salió y vomitó en el patio debido a lo grotesca que fue la escena.

Pronto las patrullas acordonaron la zona y una ambulancia se llevaba a un alguien en una camilla, cubierta por una bolsa negra.

El espejo roto que tenía Yuki en su tocador lo vió todo.

Ella también.

—Aprecio mucho tu gesto —Dijo Nanakase comiendo los fideos instantáneos que tanto le gustaban.

—No es nada. Sigue comiendo —Goenitz disfrutaba del mismo modo lo que tanto amaba Yashiro.

—Hace meses no como uno de éstos, extrañaba su sabor —Con un par de palitos de madera recogía las tiras y las introducía a su boca.

—¿Y qué hiciste en todo ése tiempo, Yashiro? —Preguntó el sacerdote, tan bien supo hablar que camufló su poco interés.

—De mucho... luego de darme cuenta de que nada iba a ser igual escapé del departamento, ya no tenía dinero para pagarlo —Seguía comiendo gustoso. —Además tampoco tenía dinero para comer...

—¿Y qué hiciste para sobrevivir?

—Yo... —Hizo una mueca y sus ojos brillaron. —Tuve que comer de la basura...

Silencio.

Las olas de mar moviéndose al unisono contra la orilla, en la arena.

—Mi existencia es rara, Goenitz... —Yashiro se dió cuenta de algo curioso. —Ahora que lo veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente he...? Ha sucedido algo curioso... en tan sólo dos días noté que la gente no me reconocía. Quiero decir... soy un cantante famoso, la cara de Yashiro Nanakase tuvo que estar en auge desde oriente a occidente... —Dejó de ingerir los fideos y miró el suelo polvoriento.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Se supone que King of Figthers 97 ya había acabado y todo el mundo supo quiénes eran CYS verdaderamente. ¡Morí frente a las cámaras! —

—¿Y...? —Goenitz sonreía de ver el descubrimiento del joven sujeto.

—Eso, podía salir a la calle y la gente me veía pero parecía un civil más... No me señalaban como "El que se suicidó" o "Yashiro Nanakase"... Goenitz... —Yashiro entró en una crisis. —Ahora lo sé todo... Entiendo qué hizo Orochi... recuerdo por qué aparecí en ése departamento...

Pronto todo se aclaró y supo el por qué seguía vivo.

—Orochi borró a los CYS de la consciencia de las personas... con su último poder me revivió y diseñó un futuro para mí, ¿Qué problemas tendría alguien que no existe? ¡Eso es! —Su cabeza dolía, al menos consiguió lo que quería. Yashiro se libró de una carga más. —Me dió éste cuerpo... me lo regaló para cumplir con su mandato.

—Es interesante lo que dices, eso explicaría el por qué ibas por el mundo como un espíritu libre —El sacerdote quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ahora ya sabía de dónde venía y el por qué de sus problemas.

De pronto varias imágenes empezaron a brotar ante los ojos del japonés. En muchas de ellas habían asesinatos, rastros de los sueños que tuvo cada vez que despertaba al encontrar respuestas y vió algo muy impactante: Goenitz se metía con la agente Blue Mary y le dió información vital sobre Yashiro.

—Ahora lo sé... ¡Tú! ¡Eres un maldito! —El hombre de cabellos blancos estaba sumido en odio y rencor. —¡Por tu culpa esa mujer me encontró y me disparó! ¡Tú le diste pruebas de éste cuerpo y fue como ella ha dado conmigo!

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —El hijo más violento de Orochi estaba atónito por las declaraciones. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Eres un mentiroso poco hombre! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí todo éste tiempo! Yo estaba vulnerable... ¡Hasta que tú, asqueroso esbirro ideaste todo éste retorcido plan para ganarte mi confianza! —Tomó el plato con fideos y lo lanzó al sacerdote. Pronto el agua caliente y las tiras le pegaron.

Ya no había punto alguno en seguir ocultando la verdad.

—¡Pues sí! ¡No negaré que gracias a mí has vivido todo ésto! Ha sido un deleite verte sufrir, pobre Yashiro, sumido en mundos de fantasía donde encontraba finalmente la solución a sus problemas —Le escupió en la cara, el joven se limpiaba con uno de sus guantes marrones. —¡Eres la última persona que merece un final feliz!

—¿Qué poder maldito tienes para devolverlo todo desde su punto inicial? —Se abalanzó contra el hombre de túnica y le dió un puñetazo, el suizo dictó palabras en idiomas prohibidos y Yashiro fue estrellado contra la pared de piedra, ésto gracias a corrientes de aire que lo azotaron.

—Fue fácil verte dormir... con asco apreciar esa fea sonrisa tuya. Sé que te fuiste con aquella pérdida en su templo, aunque últimamente no he podido devorar tus pensamientos. No importa qué tanto trate, sólo veo oscuridad en tu mente cada vez que cierras los ojos... —Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el suelo temblaba y las olas se movían con mucho más fuerza. —No me importó revolcarme contigo, ¿Creíste que podría quererte? ¿amarte? ¡Pobre estúpido! ¿Qué no entiendes que eres una herramienta al igual que tus amigos? ¡No tienes valor! Nadie lloraría si te mataras, a fin de cuentas eres escoria. ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías tener a Shermie de nuevo con lo débil y patético que eres?

Yashiro se puso rojo de coraje, mordía sus labios y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sudaba y respiraba con dificultad.

—Tienes razón... siempre la tuviste... —Se tocaba la frente pues empezó a doler. —¡Tienes razón! ¡De verdad la tienes! —

Pronto los quejidos se hicieron más fuertes, su chillar hacía eco en el interior de la cueva.

—¡Tienes razón! —Se paró y caminó al interior de ésta. Recordó que había visto algo especial en el altar y estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

Goenitz en un momento de lucidez supo lo que despidieron sus labios.

Vió que Yashiro volvía de entre la oscuridad escondiendo algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Yashiro... —El rey celestial estaba nervioso, trataba de buscar en su mente las palabras necesarias para apaciguar a su igual.

—Es así como debe terminar ¿No? —Sonreía al clérigo. Las lágrimas todavía caían. —Que así sea.

Sacó del bolsillo un cuchillo y lo apuntó a su estómago.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente! ¡Podemos arreglar ésto! —El hombre padre del viento estaba impactado, abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo y se acercaba con cautela. —Si me lo das, si lo haces podré hacer tu vida menos miserable.

—¡Pronto estaremos juntos, Shermie! ¡Espérame sólo un minuto más, Chris! —Respiró hondo.

El suelo conoció otro color.

—¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa! —Su carne se abría cada vez que la punta la despedazaba.

Escupía sangre.

—¡He estado deseando ésto por mucho tiempo! —

El cuchillo abrió su pecho.

—¡Ya no estaremos sólos nunca más! —

Su cuello...

—¿Pero qué hiciste? —El hombre mayor ponía sus manos contra las heridas, especialmente la última. Sólo consiguió que sus dedos y palmas se impregnaran con sangre.

—Lo... ¡Agh! —Tosió y la sangre salpicó la cara de su acompañante —dijiste... nadie... ¡Nadie! ¡Ah!

Seguía llorando, tenía miedo por lo que venía después.

—¡Cállate! Déjame... sanarte y... y... —Se desesperaba. Buscaba en su libro algún conjuro pero por más que pasaba página...

—Go.. ¡Goenitz! Goenitz... Goe... Go... Go... Go... —

Murió con una sonrisa.


	17. 97

La oscuridad lo devoró todo. Yashiro en sus últimos momentos de vida vió cómo las tinieblas salían desde las paredes y el techo, como si de sombras se tratara.

No escuchó nada, no había ruido alguno. El bonito sonido de las olas desapareció.

Podía sentir su cuerpo, tenía la sensación de mover sus dedos, sus manos, tocar su cabeza, su nariz y sus oídos, sin embargo no veía nada.

Era como estar en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de negro en medio de la noche.

No había luces.

Había un vortex.

Yashiro caminó, o al menos eso creía al mover sus piernas, no sabía a dónde, sabía que sus pasos iban hacia adelante, no hubo paredes, sólo un camino recto hecho de nada.

Empezó a contar.

—Uno... dos... cuatro... setenta... seis... veintiuno... cero... cero... cero... ... ... —Dejó de contar.

No sabía los números.

Los olvidó por completo.

No importaba las veces que tratara de contar, decía palabras sin sentido, a veces solamente letras.

Ya no recordó el significado de las palabras.

No pudo hablar porque no entendía cómo.

Pronto un algo hizo que sus labios se movieran y repitieran "Yasido" sin parar.

Seguía caminando.

Caminando.

Caminando.

Caminando.

Y caminando.

Ni siquiera pensaba en cómo era físicamente.

Sólo conocía ese nombre tan raro. Perdió su voz y otra la reemplazó, pero él ni se dió cuenta porque había olvidado su sonido.

—Yasido... Yasido... Yasido... —Hablaba.

Un destello pronto apareció, como el flash de una cámara fotográfica.

Vió una figura alta, de cabellos cortos y de un color blanco. Estaba desnuda. Sus ojos estaban blancos... no tenían alma.

Yashiro no sabía qué era eso, no encontró lo necesarios para describir lo que vió porque sólo balbuceaba.

—Yasido.

Escuchó un sonido.

Era una voz gruesa. Ésta decía palabras que él repetía con dificultad.

—Yasido Dadakade... —No era exacta su imitación, era difícil repetir lo que salía de éste sonido. —Yashiro... Dadakase...

Empezó a sentir.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero al saber que fallaba empezaba a decir en intentos erróneos lo que la voz expulsaba.

—Yashiro... Nanakase... —No supo qué significaba, no paraba de repetirlo mientras caminaba con mayor rapidez.

Las imágenes aleatorias lo atacaron.

Empezó a recordar quién era.

Qué era.

Abrió los ojos.

Vió oscuridad.

Estaba seguro que los había abierto, pero no veía nada.

Yashiro pensó que era extraño, debía estar en el infierno, en el bajo mundo junto con sus compañeros.

Empezó a correr.

Sus pies descalzos chocaban contra el suelo, podía escucharlo.

Se cansaba, se frustraba al ver que no había nada.

Creía que habían pasado horas.

El tiempo no existía en su infierno.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?! —Gritó con todo lo que pudo.

Su voz se fragmentó.

Pronto miles, millones de voces dijeron lo mismo.

—Sólo quiero saber... qué quieres de mí... padre... —Cayó rendido, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza.

Una broma cruel se presentó, una serie de luces aparecieron desde el cielo, Yashiro reconoció aquellos, se parecían mucho a los usados en sus conciertos.

—Es mi castigo por ser tan egoísta... ¿Verdad? —Se mofaba de sí mismo.

A pesar de ello sonreía.

—¿Qué me ha traído aquí? —

—Qué nos ha traído aquí... —Un hombre idéntico a él que salió entre la nada corrigió.

Ésa piel morena ya la había visto.

—¿Entonces he...? —Se tapó la boca al comprender por qué tenía en frente a su otra mitad.

—Hemos...

—¿Cómo? ¿He...? ¿Yo...? —Le preguntó a su doble.

Él no mentiría.

—Fuimos cobardes... tan acomplejados con sentimientos humanos... Tan... violados por el ayer... —Su estado puro reveló. Se acercó y le mostró en su cuerpo las heridas verticales en zonas específicas de s —Decidimos morir, Yashiro.

—¿Muerto? ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! —Se paró y trató de escapar.

Fue inútil.

Llegó al mismo punto, como si corriera en círculos.

—¡Tengo que revivir a nuestro dios! Entonces así cumpliré con...

—¡Basta! Sólo... detente...

—¿Por qué? ¡Si mi misión es...! —No completó la frase ya que un puñetazo se lo impidió.

—Ya tuvimos ésta conversación antes, Yashiro. ¿Qué no recuerdas? —El hombre moreno lloraba de coraje. —Así empezó... y volverá a acabar del mismo modo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Morí una primera vez? ¿Es ésta... mi segunda? —Abrió los ojos impactado por aquello. —No... no... eso no...

—Nuestro dios te dió una oportunidad valiosa como la vida. Sólo necesitabas seguir al pie de la letra pero tú...

—Yo... me aferré a sentimientos humanos... —Pasó saliva y vió que los suelos se volvían más negros.

—Sabría que lo dirías porque ya vivimos ésto... Aquí permanecerás hasta que Orochi tenga piedad de nosotros... éste lugar no existe —El alma negra se acercó a su otro yo y lo tomó de las manos. —Juntos para toda la eternidad...

—No... ¡Yo nunca pedí por ésto! —Cayó al suelo ya que recordó lo que vivió en esa vida pasada. —Debe haber algún modo...

Ambas mitades se juntaron y conformaron una figura predominante.

Por sus ojos pasó una luz, parecía una luciérnaga.

Como si de un niño curioso se tratara la siguió.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla.

Pestañeó y sintió esa sensación de caer al vacío.

* * *

—¿Puedes oírme? —

Él no respondía.

—¡No lo olvides!

* * *

La luz iluminaba sus pupilas.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Era la luz de la luna a través de una ventana.

Una noche Yashiro se adentró a un gran departamento: era una habitación acogedora, dejaba que la oscuridad de la noche devorara el lugar, poco se apreciaba de ella, alguno que otro mueble de madera como cajones o una pequeña mesa se alcanzaban a distinguir. Cayó abatido a su cama, pensaba en el ayer, ¿realmente hacía lo correcto? le debían mucho a Orochi, su vida, sus almas, su existir, pero, ¿era necesaria tanta masacre?.

No podía dormir, tomó una guitarra y tocó de ella, gustaba mucho de una tonada, "Tears" se llamaba. Prendió las luces de su refugio, esto para poder distinguir las cuerdas y seguir con la melodía. Se desesperaba al no conseguir respuesta, al pensar en eso fallaba. Arrojó con fiereza el objeto de madera rompiéndose al chocar contra la pared, dando origen a una grieta.

—¡No otra vez! —Exclamó enfadado. Recogió los pedazos de la guitarra y los tiró a la basura.

Mientras depositaba la madera, el joven vió que una carta se introdujo en su puerta.

Abrió ésta y vió que no había nadie, sólo un pasillo vacío, las puertas estaban cerradas y alguno que otro sonido se escuchaba de ellas.

Oscuro.

Tomó la carta y vió con extrañeza el sello rojo y lo bien cuidada que estaba.

Prendió la luz y se dispuso a abrirla.

"Despierta"

Sólo decía eso. Estaba escrito de lado a lado, ambas páginas se llenaron con esa palabra.

No lo comprendía.

Rompió la carta y la hizo bolita para tirarla a un esquina de su habitación.

Pensaba que era alguna broma pesada de algún chico idiota, quizás alguien que quería molestarlo.

Se sentó en su cama y tomó el control remoto, prendió la televisión para ver algo entretenido en ella.

No podía dormir.

Sólo pudo notar estática. Cambiaba los canales, todos eran lo mismo.

Algo raro sucedía y él lo sentía.

Salió del departamento y caminó por los pasillos, todo era oscuro, no había nadie y eso era extraño.

Las calles estaban vacías. El cielo carecía de estrellas, sólo había una luna llena que iluminaba más que en otras ocasiones.

Empezó a correr en las avenidas, los callejones, todos los edificios, locales y casas no tenían rastros de vida.

Parecía el último hombre del mundo.

La luz de la luna era tan atractiva...

Tan hipnótica.

Parecía que se acercaba a la tierra, se hacía más y más grande...

Su luz le quemaba los ojos.

Ésa luz...

Su piel ardía.

Se sofocaba con el pasar de los segundos.

* * *

Pestañeó y ya no estaba en las calles, estaba acostado en una cama, de hecho la misma que tenía su departamento.

Todo fue un sueño.

Nanakase se empezó a reír de lo alocado que fué, creyó que pasó mucho tiempo cuando en realidad fueron horas según él.

Observó por la ventana y vió que habían algunas personas, automóviles y edificios con luces en sus ventanas.

Estaba despierto.

Su mente le había jugado una broma muy cruel, a su vez que entretenida.

Pensó que toda esa lucha por una redención sería una muy buena historia a contar a alguien.

Se puso de pie y caminó con dirección al baño, quería lavarse la cara pues había sudado.

Era refrescante, sus manos se llenaron con agua del lavabo y era frotada contra su rostro fino. Fue todo un alivio, no lo pensó más y se desvistió, quería darse una ducha.

—Redención... —Le hacía ruido escucharlo. Puso mucha atención a sus manos y vió que en sus palmas habían cicatrices de cortes, eran horizontales, que recordara no tuvo accidentes en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Permaneció en la tina hasta que decidió que fue suficiente, tomó una toalla blanca, la enredó en su cintura y caminó hasta la sala a postrarse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—¡Qué guapo eres! —Dijo. —Eres muy...

Quedó mudo al ver que en su estómago y pecho había cicatrices, eran anormales, no tenían razón alguna de ser.

Le parecieron raras, no quería darle vueltas al asunto. Se vistió con una gran chaqueta roja de tela y unos pantalones blancos. Estaba descalzo.

...

...

...

—Aparece, sé que te ocultas entre las sombras —Pidió el japonés al cruzar sus brazos. —Por favor... aparece...

Una fina corriente de aire rozó su espalda y una forma se materializó en frente de él.

—En realidad sucedió... ¿Verdad? —Cerró los ojos y sonrió, salían lágrimas.

—Así es —Contestó el hombre de túnica azul. Miraba al suelo apenado.

—Mátame —Imploró él. Se puso de rodillas y se aferró a las ropas del clérigo. —¡Por favor! Mátame...

—¿Rechazas por tercera ocasión una oportunidad tan bella como lo es la vida, Yashiro? —Asombrado cuestionó Goenitz tratando de apartar a Nanakase de sus prendas. —Eres un...

—Es lo que siempre has deseado, lo que HAN deseado —

—Porque presentabas una seria amenaza a nuestros planes... si tan sólo no hubieras sido tan imbécil como para preguntarte lo que es bueno y lo que no...

—Goenitz... ¡Por favor! ¡Acaba conmigo! He fallado como hijo, como hermano... y los he traicionado, la traición se paga con muerte... —Estaba arrepentido por todo y sabía que nada de lo que haría podría devolverle su vida y sus amigos.

—No funciona así... no puedo —Goenitz tuvo que patear a Yashiro ya que éste no se apartaba. Era molesto.

—El único propósito para el cual existo ha sido diezmado por éstos pensamientos. ¡Goenitz entiende por favor! —Limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta, era igual de roja que esta. —¡Renuncio a la vida! No importa qué tanto trate... ¡Ya no tengo ningún motivo por el cual seguir existiendo! He abandonado a mi señor, he abandonado a la gente que más amé...

—¡Estás exagerando! Tal vez necesitas descansar y...

—Ví qué pasó después... todo era... no había... Goenitz... lo único que me depara es la nada... —Explicó al rey lo que vió en aquella realidad. —No hay cielo ni infierno para mí, sólo una habitación oscura.

—¡Deja de blasfemar! Estoy seguro que tocaste el reino prometido por Orochi, pudiste ver su rostro angelical y deleitarte con su figura eterna —

—Es inútil hablar contigo —Se paró y le dió la espalda al rey celestial. Había una ventana que daba una buena vista a un exterior urbanizado. —¿Y qué cuando Orochi sea libre? No me trajo otra cosa que no fuera dolor, a mis amigos la muerte. Es todo tan injusto...

—Estoy seguro que podrás sentirte mejor si vienes conmigo y me dejas explicarte por qué debes estar agradecido de tu puesto... —Daba motivos el hombre de cabellos multicolor.

—No lo estoy. Existencia tras existencia, vida tras vida... Cientos de años tirados a la basura. ¿Qué importa si fuí un noble? ¿Un caballero? ¿Un esclavo o un capataz? Puedo sentirlos... cada uno de ellos...

—Es el costo de servir. ¡En un principio tú deseaste un nuevo mundo! Fuiste una persona inteligente cuando viste que los humanos eran... —Las palabras se escapaban de los labios del señor.

—¡Yo soy humano! ¡Nuestras acciones y las de ellos son exactamente lo mismo! No nos diferenciamos, somos animales, es nuestra naturaleza serlo. ¿Qué carajo importa si se es bendecido o no? Eso tú lo sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que más desea tu corazón, Yashiro? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en el mundo?

—Quiero el pasado que me fué arrebatado tan miserablemente... ¡Quiero mi vida! Quiero una vida... ¿Crees poder dármela?

Se acercaba a Goenitz y sujetó la camisa de éste.

—Quiero sentir el calor de los reflectores, las noches largas. El estudio de música... ¡Al menos quiero que ésta vida valga algo! —

—Yashiro... yo...

—Puedes... ¿Puedes dármela? ¡Responde! —Enrollaba en sus manos la camisa del otro hombre y lo sacudía.

—No...

—Lo sabía...

Se sentó desilusionado sobre su cama.

—Te lo volveré a pedir, acaba con ésto —Se puso de pie y tomó uno de los muchos cuchillos que tenía en su cocina. Era uno grande con una punta filosa, tanto que la pasó por su dedo pulgar y éste sangró.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el fiel ciervo de Orochi y tomó sus manos, en ellas colocó el cuchillo y las posicionó a la altura de su cuello.

—¡HAZLO! Sólo... por favor —Cerró los ojos esperando encontrarse con la oscuridad nuevamente.

—¡Maldición, no! Me niego a matarte... no tengo ninguna razón... no —Concretó el Viento Violento. Ya no veía vida en los ojos de Nanakase.

—Por piedad... ¿Eres tan malvado? ¿Eres tan cruel como para atarme a la vida? Eres mucho peor que todos nosotros, que cualquier humano —

Sentía el filo rozar su garganta.

—Si moriré, quiero que alguien sea quien haya tomado ésta existencia, estoy harto... —

—Haré ésto, pero te juro que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar... voy a arrancarte la piel por el simple hecho de hacerme esperar tanto tiempo —Sonrió el maléfico señor. —Que nuestro señor te acompañe en tu próxima vida.

Yashiro hizo gárgaras con su propia sangre. Era doloroso, una muerte horrible. Sentía el metal traspasando la carne tierna, cómo centímetros y centímetros la rajaban.

Una última lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Cayó al suelo.

No se había sentido tan relajado.

Pestañeó una vez.

Le costó volver a abrir los ojos.

* * *

Una luz lo volvió a molestar. Sabía que era eso porque podía ver el brillo a través de sus párpados.

—Basta ya... —Pidió. Le costaba despertar.

—¿No quieres desayunar? ¡Te he preparado fideos! —Una voz risueña hablaba. Con sus manos tocaba su frente

—¿Eh? —Despertó y miró el origen de ese bello sonido. —Eres tú...

—¿Sí? ¡Soy yo! ¡Y tú eres tú! ¿No es grandioso? —Ella quedó parada a un lado de la cama esperando a que él se levantara.

—Shermie... —Se paró en cuanto pudo y la abrazó, no quería soltarla.

—Yashiro... cielo, ah... gracias —Lo correspondió, duraron así por unos segundos.

—Te extrañé tanto... —Estaba repleto de felicidad. Extrañaba su aroma, su figura. Todo.

—Yo también, no pude soportar esperar seis horas para volverte a ver.

—¿Uh? —Extrañado reaccionó al comentario, se separó.

—Ayer cenamos pero decidiste adelantarte y te fuiste a dormir. Chris y yo creíamos... que querías estar sólo —

—Oh, entonces estuve dormido...

—Así es. Ven, no querrás que esos deliciosos fideos se desperdicien, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Te acompaño —

Estaba aliviado de que todo eso no fuera nada más que una mala experiencia.

Mientras caminaba hasta la cocina vió que en un periódico había una nota muy especial. Hablaba del advenimiento del próximo King of Figthers.

Era el año de 1997...

Su pecho le dió comezón.

La cicatriz estaba presente.


End file.
